The Point of No Return
by lilymunster
Summary: Based on the 2004 ALW movie, with very slight LeRoux reference. I don't feel like writing a summary, so just read it if you want to know what it's about. It's really good, I promise. I know you'll like it. I like it.
1. Point of No Return

This is how I wanted POTO to end...I'm not a fan of Raoul, and I am madly in love with Gerry Butler! BTW, I don't own any character in this story (although I wish I did...).

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._

Christine looked up when she heard that voice. She immediately knew who it was. It was her Angel of Music...The Phantom of the Opera.

"Christine, do not let your feelings show. You are an engaged woman! You are the future Countess de Chagny. This man deceived you. He is a monster and a murderer." Christine had to remind herself over and over again. She was doing a master job at hiding her feelings...until she felt his hands on her. When he touched her, she lost herself. She lost herself in the music, the song, and in her Angel's voice. She went through the rehearsed movements, but was completely lost in the Phantom's voice and the words to the music. Suddenly, she realized she was on the bridge in his arms and he began singing very softly to her:

_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too  
Christine  
that's all I ask of..._

Before he could finish, Christine kissed him on the lips. He seemed shocked, but returned the kiss. She quietly whispered to him, "I love you, mon Ange." She looked in the audience and saw Raoul crying like a little girl. She knew that she betrayed him, but she couldn't live her life with him. He was a cold fish compared to the Phantom. There was no passion in her relationship with Raoul.

"Christine, we must finish my opera..."

The rest of the night was a daze for Christine. She finished the opera, and she and the Phantom had made their quiet escape into his underground home. He also revealed his name to her...Erik. And Erik knew that they would be found quickly and he would be charged with murder. He knew that he had to formulate a plan, and it had to be fast.

* * *

I'm not sure about how to continue, or even if I should. Ideaswould be helpful...I have a few in mind, but I'm not sure if they are good...but please give me honest input about ANY improvements. 


	2. Angel of Music

Once again, just reminding everyone that, as much as I'd like to, I do not own any part of POTO. I'm also reminding everyone to R&R and give honest input.

* * *

Christine explored Erik's home for a while, then decided to settle down and read one of his many books. Erik sat at his organ thinking. He would occasionally look back and watch Christine read. Sometimes, she would peek over the book and smile at him, but she was usually very engrossed in the book.

Erik figured he would have at least a day, maybe two days, to leave his home and find somewhere safe for him and Christine to start their new life together.

Christine eventually fell asleep while she was reading. When Erik realized this, he decided that he, too, should rest his mind. He went over and picked up her small body and carried her over to the Swan Bed. He gently placed her down and closed the sheer black drapes. He watched her sleep for several moments, then turned quickly and went to read.

Christine woke up in a slight stage of confusion. Then she remembered where she was: Erik's home. She stretched slightly and opened the drapes. She looked and saw Erik sleeping in the chair she fell asleep in. She quietly walked over and looked him sleeping so peacefully, but he had a thoughtful look on his face. She knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it as well: What would they do. She knew they had to find somewhere safe, but she didn't know where. She knew that Erik had a plan though. Erik always had a plan.

Erik stirred slightly and sat up in the chair. He tried to remember how long he had been asleep when he felt Christine's small arms wrap around his neck.

"Good Morning, Angel."

He put his hand on her and and smiled slightly. Yes, shebelonged to himfor eternity. Spiritually and musicially, Erik and Christine were one.

"Christine, we are going to have to leave this place before we are found. But do not worry your pretty little mind, I know where we shall go. We shall leave to-night."

Christine nodded slightly and rubbed Erik's strong, muscular chest and kissed his cheek. She knew she had nothing to fear when she was with Erik. Although she felt slight fear for their future, she knew that Erik would be there to guard her and to guide her.

* * *

Once again, I'm running dry on ideas. Like before, I have a few in mind, but some additional ideas will be helpful. Honest reviews will be helpful. I remain, readers, Your Obidient Servant, L.M. 


	3. Down Once More

I will remind everyone again that I (sadly) do not own Erik...or any other characters.

* * *

Erik did his best to make Christine breakfast, but he did not have much food and he knew that he couldn't go into the Opera House. Christine appreciated his efforts, of course, but she did not realize how hungry she was until she was about half way done with the small meal.

When she finished her breakfast, she gathered a few of Erik's belongings and some clothes for both of them for their trip. She was curious to know where Erik was taking her, but she did not want to pry. Whenever she asked, he always said the same thing: "You will find outin due time,my dear Christine. Have no fear."

Erik sat at his organ. Christine could hear him playing a sweet song, one of his own creations. He would occasionally stop and write something down, then continue working.

Suddenly, Erik heard splashing in the water and someone banging on the portcullis. Christine looked at him with a look of terror on her face. What if it was the police? What would they do? She couldn't bear the thought of losing her beloved Erik.

Then, they heard a familiary voice. "Christine...Erik...it is I, Madame Giry. Let me in."

Christine breathed a sigh of relief. Madame Giry was like a mother to Christine, and one of Erik's closests friends. Erik let her in without a second though. Trailing behind her, as usual,was her daughter, Meg.

Meg ran up to Christine embraced her.

"Christine, you were perfect last night! Better than perfect. Is he your secret-your great tutor?"

Christine smiled happily.

"Yes, Meg, he is my Angel of Music and my one true love."

"But Christine, what about Raoul? Do you not love him?"

"Meg, I do love him, but not in the same way. He is like my brother-Erik is my soulmate."

"Oh, Christine, this is so romantic. Come now, tell me more about it."

Christine and Meg continued their bubbly conversation, while Madame Giry and Erik had a much more serious conversation.

"Erik, the police are looking for you for the murder of Joesph Buquet and the attempted murder of Piangi."

"You mean he is not dead?"

"No, Erik, luckily for you. He is just severely injured. But Erik, that is beyond the point. It is not safe here fore you and Christine. You must take her somewhere safe, somewhere where nobody will find you, at least for now, until things clear up. But you must hurry."

"Madame Giry, have no fear. I was up all last night formulating a plan. Do you remember several years ago when I showed you the blueprint for my future home?"

Madame Giry nodded.

"Well, as you know, over the years, I have amassed quite a fortune. So I decided to invest some and build that home. It cost me quitea lot, but it is far enough from the city for us to be safe, but Christine will be able to take the occasional trip into Paris to buy the necessities. We are leaving tonight, in a several hours to be exact."

"Erik, you have to ensureher safety. Promise me that you will keep her safe. She is like a daughter to me, and I, as well as Meg, would be devastated if anything happened to her."

"I promise you, Madame Giry. Not only will she be safe, but she will be happy. I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

"Thank you, Erik. I trust you to keep your word. Promise me you will write."

"I promise. And you and Meg must visit as soone as we are settled."

"That I can promise. I must be going now-the two fools who run the theater will be missing Meg and I. Meg, we must be leaving now. Come now."

Meg and Christine hugged once more, then Madame Giry embraced Christine and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. That sound was music to Erik.

Erik showed Meg and Madame Giry an alternate route out so they wouldn't be soaked when they returned. They bid farewell once more, and vanished from sight. Erik put his arm around Christine and held her close.

"We must finish gathering our precious belongs, Angel. Madame Giry brought me a few of your valuable belongings, like the picture of your father. We only have a little while."

* * *

Wow, that took a little while. R&R please. I really appreciate the input. I am getting a horrible case of writers block, so ideas are helpful. 


	4. My Power Over You

sigh I don't own any of the characters in this story, and I wish I owned Erik.

* * *

Christine gathered a few more things, but decided to take a short nap. She knew they has a long trip ahead. Erik gathered a few of his books and his music. Otherwise, there wasn't too much more that he wanted to take. Madame Giry promised to arrange a carriage for their escape. They would have to meet it at midnight sharp.

Christine tried to sleep, but ended up pacing the room. She kept thinking about what Meg told her about Raoul. After the performance, Raoul went into a fit of rage and tried to start a fight with Andre and Firmin for "not protecting Christine." Hepromised to find Christine and make her his wife, as well as kill Erik. He threatened Meg, telling her to find where Erik took Christine or else he would harm her mother. Poor Meg knew she couldn't betray her friend, but she didn't want to lose her mother. She ran to her mother in tears, but Madame Giry assured her that Raoul would never harm her or anyone else. Either way, Christine was frightened. She knew that Erik would protect her, and even kill for her, as he had done before.

Erik could hear Christine pacing, and he knew what she was fretting about. Madame Giry had told him about Raoul. Erik was worried that Raoul would manage to find them and try to harm Christine. He was worried that Raoul would harm Meg or Madame Giry. Erik was thankful that he and Christine had such loyal friends. He knew that many people would have surrendered and told Raoul where they were, but not the Girys. He was confident that Raoul would back off and find a new companion very soon.Raoul was a good looking, wealthy man, and it would not be hard. Not hard at all.

Christine gave up on sleep, so she decided to pack one more thing. (I'm not telling you what!)

Erik heard Christine moving around, and started to go to help her.

"Don't come in here, Erik! I'm...uh...not decent!"

Erik walked away chuckling to himself. He sat at his organ knowing that this would be the last time he would get to play it.

Christine could hear him playing his organ, and a feeling of sadness swept over her. She knew that his organ was his most valuable possession, and that he would have to leave it behind. She watched him play for a few minutes, then he stopped and turned around. She felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment. She turned her back and started to walk away.

"Christine, come sit by me."

Christine turned and walked over to him, whilesinging softly:

_Angel! I hear you!__  
__Speak -_  
_I listen . . ._  
_stay by my side,_  
_guide me!_

Christine knew that Erik had some sort of power over her, a power she couldn't explain. When he spoke, she obeyed. He could tell her anything, and she would obey.

Erik chuckled when he heard Christine singing. He begin to sing, as well.

_My power over you __  
__Grows stronger yet _

Christine sat down next to Erik and began to laugh.

"Oh, Erik. Why do you have this power over me? I can't figure it out. I've pondered it before, but I just can not figure it out."

She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her small waist. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed quietly and shut her eyes. She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around him.

"Erik, I never want this moment to end."

"Christine, I'm sorry to say that it must...look at the time. It is almost midnight. We must get going."

Christine whined for a moment, but she and Erik got up and gathered the packages containing their belongs. They had nothing to do then but to wait...wait to die...wait to live...wait for an absolution which would never come...and wait for the carriage.

* * *

Okay, don't ask about the last quote. I was flipping through the channels and that part of "Titanic" was on. I just felt like putting that in. So anyway, R&R, give honest input, and give me ideas. Thanks! 


	5. Why Have You Brought Me Here

I'm trying something different for this chapter...I'm going to try to write from Christine or Erik's POV. Anyway, just tell me if you like it or not, and maybe I'll keep writing like this, maybe I won't. Also, I don't own any of the characters. None of them...not even Erik...I had to let him go because Gaston Leroux and ALW collaborated and were threatening to call the police (I have a corny sense of humor, I know).

* * *

I waited silently with Erik. I was a wee bit apprehensive; I didn't know what awaited us. I was also anxious to start my new life: a life filled with love, passion, and music.

I saw the carriage pull up and the driver got out to help pack our things. I saw his eyes and was terrified: they were jade, just like the eyes of the creepy man that the ballet girls talked about. All of the girls were superstititious of this mas. I gasped, but then heard Erik chuckling happily.

"My dear daroga! Pleasure to see you! Christine, this is Nadir. He and I go back a long way...back to my days in Persia."

I smiled poliely and shook his hand.

"Christine...yes, Erik has spoken very fondly of you on several occasions. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

I nodded and quietly replied, "The pleasure is on both ends."

Erik and Nadir packed the carriage, but everytime I tried to help, they both chided me, so I stood and watched, feeling utterly useless.

Erik helped me in the carriage, and wrapped me in his cape when I sat down.

"It's very cold out, Christine. You should've worn something warmer."

I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my costume from the Don Juan Trimphant. I laughed quietly to myself, but cuddled up against Erik and fell asleep in his arms.

After what seemed like ten minutes, but was actually a good hour and a half, Erik gently woke me.

"Christine, we are home."

I got out of the carriage only to see the most beautiful home that I had ever seen. There were steps that led to gigantic wooden double doors. The doors had stained glass windows.

"Oh, Erik, is this really our home?"

He smiled proudly. "I designed it myself."

I hugged him and squealed with delight. It was such a beautiful home. I couldn't believe it.

Erik took my hand and led me into the house. He paused momentarily to light a candelabra so we could see. He led me upstairs and down a long hall. He opened a door and paused to light more candles and I saw the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen.

"This will be your room-"

I cut him off quickly. "You mean _**OUR**_ room, right Erik?"

He cleared his thoat nervously and finished. "There is a bathroom attached. I have to help Nadir unpack our things. You can explore the house, just don't get lost. It is rather large."

He handed me the candelabra and turned quickly. I pouted for a moment, then realized how tired I actually was. I entered the room and looked around. I realized that there was a gigantic fireplace, so I lit a fire to try and warm up the room. I looked in the beautiful armiore and saw that there werea few of Erik's shirts hanging. I removed my corset and decided to put on one of the shirts, hoping it would warm me up a bit. Then, I dived into the luxurious bed and fell asleep in the beautiful satin sheet.

* * *

Okay, I think that is kind of a stupid chapter...I'm kind of sick, so I'm not really writing well. R&R, give honest input. Thank you. 


	6. I Remember

Wow...two updates in one day! Either you are really lucky or really unfortunate. Once again, I don't own any characters, much like hmmm...100 ofmy fellowPhantom of the Opera obsess-ees. I'm also going to keep writing from Christine's POV.

* * *

When I woke, the sun was peeking in through the heavy drapes. I yawn and rolled over, hoping to find Erik next to me. What I found was that the other side of the bed hadn't even been messed up. I pouted, then saw Erik standing in front of the armiore putting on a shirt. His hair was still wet, so I assumed that he had cleaned up. He turned and saw me looking at him and smiling, and smiled back.

"Good morning-I mean, good afternoon-Christine. I'm sorry if I woke you."

I smiled again, stretched, and got out of bed. I was happy that the room had finally warmed up. I went to look in the mirror at myself (I was quite suprised that there wasa full-length mirror in the room because in his home underneath the Opera House, all of the mirrors were covered). I burst out laughing when I saw my reflection. I looked foolish! My hair was messy, I still had some stage make-up left on from two nights ago, along with my costume, only now I had on one of Erik's shirts, which was huge on me. I also realized that I must smell awful. But Erik, the darling that he is, came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I still think that you look beautiful."

Well, I about melted. I turned around and gave him a big kiss. When our lips finally broke apart, I quietly whispered, "I love you, mon ange."

Erik had a look on his face. I couldn't describe it. He looked so...content...and loved. At this point, I didn't know the story of his past, all I knew was that his mother loathed him because of his face. I knew that was why he always wore his mask. I wished that he would remove it when we were around the house, but I wasn't going to make him. It was his security blanket.

I turned and walked to the bathroom. I was amazed when I saw it. There was a beautiful bathtub and many types of soaps and parfums. I was not used to this luxury. I was used to a small, dank bathroom with one type of soap, which usually dried out the skin.

I washed up and was soaking in the bathtub when I heard Erik playing his organ. He had the organ right in our bedroom. It was a beautiful organ, almost as beautiful as his old one.

After I got out of my bath and dried off, I realized that I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom. I didn't want to put on my dirty dress, so I had to resort to putting on Erik's shirt for now. I was slightly embarrassed walking out in it, but I knew that over the course of the years, he would see me in less.

I walked into the bedroom, and saw that Erik had left. I went through the clothes in the armiore. I finally decided one with a white top with long sleeves and black skirt. It was very simple. I was still a wee bit chilly, so I decided to put on Erik's heavy black robe, the one that I he wore the first time I went to his home. I'm sure I looked foolish since it was too long on me and I was tripping over it, but I didn't care. I left the bedroom to find him and explore my new home.

* * *

Whoa...I think that iskind of a stupid chapter...kind of drags on...oh well. R&R, and tell me honestly how much it sucks. 


	7. Fear Can Turn to Love

Yay, another update. If this chapter is a little depressing, it's because I'm in a depressed mood right now and I have horrible insomnia. Once again, I'm writing from Christine's perspective and I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

I wandered down a beautiful hallway, then came to a grand staircase. It was made of dark wood and what looked to be gold. It was comparable to the staircase back at the Opera House. I gently walked down the stairs feeling like a princess.

Before I explored, I decided to find Erik. I had no clue where to start searching looking, so I did the logical thing and called his name. I heard him walking, and I would've met him halfway, but I had no idea where he was coming from.

"Christine, I just finished making some breakfast...or lunch...whatever you would prefer to call it."

I took his hand and he led me to a beautiful dining room with the largest table that I had ever seen. There were two places set up atone end, and there was the mostdelicious looking and smelling food. As my stomach grumbled angrily, I sat down, and Erik sat across from me. He poured each of us a glass of wine and I gingerly took a sip and began to eat.

I felt like an animal eating the way I was. Erik had barely touched his food by the time I was almost finished.

"Erik, aren't you hungry...you didn't eat yesterday and you've barely eaten today. You must be famished."

"I don't eat a lot or sleep a lot...why, when I was writing the Don Juan Triumphant, I would write for two weeks at a time living off of music and only music. I wouldn't eat or sleep for days."

I pleaded with him. "Erik, that's not healthy. I'm going to make you eat or else you will get sick and die, then I will be all alone. I don't want to live without you, Erik."

I reached across the table and put my hand on his. He looked at my hand, then me and smiled.

"Okay, Christine, but only for you."

I finished eating and sat and watched him eat.

After he finished eating, he mumbled quietly to himself, "I'm going to end up looking like Piangi if I keep eating that way."

I got up and starting clearing away the dishes, but Erik stopped me.

"Christine, I have hired help to do that. You are going to live like a princess as long as I'm here, and I intend on being here for a very long time."

I blushed and covered my face. I was so embarrassed for some reason. Erik chuckled merrily at my embarrassment and took my hand and led me to a giant library. I looked around in utter amazement. Never in my life had I seen so many books.

"Erik, I want you to read to me! Like my father used to...he'd tell me tales of Little Lotte and the Angel of Music. It has been so long...please Erik, read to me."

He looked at me quizically, but proceeded in choosing a book. I can't even remember what it was because I was lost in his voice. He sat on a beautiful couch, and I curled up beside him. He would stroke my hair as he read, and I rested my head on his chest.

After he read for about an hour, he paused for a moment. I was almost asleep because of the calming sound of his voice.

"Christine...I must ask you this...when did you realize that you wanted to be with me?"

I looked at him adoringly. "Erik, that night on the stage during the Don Juan Trimphant when we were up on the bridge and you were holding me in your arms singing to me, I realized that I knew all along that I loved you, but before, I was too afraid to admit it. I was blinded by Raoul's promises of prestige and glamor to realize it, but that night, it hit me. I couldn't betray you, the man who once inspired my voice, the man that I love."

I thought I saw tears forming in Erik's eyes, but I wasn't sure. I will never be sure. Perhaps the reason I couldn't tell was because my eyes were filled with tears. I buried my face in his shoulder and he began to quietly sing me a song and that was when I knew for sure, no doubt in my mind, that I had made the right choice.

* * *

R&R please. I really want to know what you think, even if you think it is trash. TELL ME! Also, give me some ideas on how to continue. My brain is blank. 


	8. Music of the Night

_Thanks for the reviews. I promise that this won't be ALL fluff, too. I have a few ideas._

_FYI, I don't own any of these characters, but I've saving my money to buy Erik.__ I am, once again, writing from Christine's POV. I'm sorry if it's too narrative, too...I'll try to have more dialogue._

* * *

The days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Erik and I grew closer and closer with each passing day, but I was concerned because he didn't sleep at night. I kept my concerns quiet until one night.

I was laying down to go to bed, and Erik was still writing, like usual. I was getting really frustrated with this, night after night after night, and I decided to tell him.

"Erik, if you want to spend your life with me, you are going to have to get used to this."

He looked puzzeled, and simply asked, "Used to what?"

I sighed loudly and threw my head back. "THIS! Going to bed at a decent time, waking up at a decent time, eating regular meals, not just picking. Erik, it worries me that you rarely sleep at night, and when you do, you sleep on an uncomfortable chair with a book. I want to wake up with you beside me, Erik...is something wrong with me so you don't want to be by me at night? What is it?"

Erik started to say something, but caught himself. He turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillows, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up no more than two hours later screaming. I had been having these persistant nightmares, but tonight they were more vivid. I had been dreaming that Raoul had managed to find Erik and I, and was trying to kill Erik. I alway woke up before Raoul had killed him, but in this dream, he shot him and stole me away.

"Erik...oh god, Erik."

Erik ran into the room by my side.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

I clung to Erik and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Oh, Erik it was horrible...he found us...and...and...he tried to...kill...you...I'm so scared, Erik...just, hold me..."

Erik sat next to me and held me tight in his arms soothing me, but I was inconsolable. Finally, I heard a quiet, sweet sound.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defences_

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour.  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face awayfrom the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts awayfrom cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen tothe music of the night ...

Close your eyesand surrender to yourdarkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughtsof the lifeyou knew before!  
Close your eyes,let your spiritstart to soar!  
And you'll liveas you've neverlived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it,feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind,let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness thatyou know you cannot fight  
the darkness ofthe music of the night.

Let your mindstart a journey through astrange, new world!  
Leave all thoughtsof the life you knew before!  
Let your soultake you where youlong to be!  
Only thencan you belongto me

Floating, falling,sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me,savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,let your darker side give in  
To the power ofthe music that I write  
The power ofthe music of the night

You alonecan make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

By the time the song was finished, I was asleep, safe in Erik's arms. And when I awoke the next morning, I was still there, next to my sleeping angel.

* * *

Fluffy chapter, I know. The next one should be better, though. R&R. 


	9. An Eternity of This

I'm bored, so you are getting another update.Actually, I'm just putting off my homework...I hate Advanced Algebra. It's horrible. Anyway, I don't own any characters as of this point...and I'm Christine in the story.

* * *

Erik slept for nearly and hour, and I just sat quietly and contently and watched him. When he finally woke, he yawned and stretched, then gave me a good morning kiss.

"See, Erik, that wasn't too bad. It's so nice having someone to keep me warm at night, and you look so cute when you sleep."

"I guess you were right, as always, Christine. I'm just going to need some time to adjust...it's a big change. I'm used to living alone, basically doing whatever I felt like doing. But now I have to do what's good for you, as well."

I blushed profusely, not knowing what to say or do, so I did the first logical thing that came to mind: pillow fight. I wapped Erik in the head with my pillow and got up to ran.

"Why you little-I'm going to get you for that!" Erik jokingly yelled. I ran as fast as I could out of the room and down the hall. Erik was close behind me. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping and into the beautiful foyer when I felt Erik grab me and pick me up. I bursted out laughing.

"You're going to have to pay for that, you little viper!"

"Oh am I really? And how, may I ask, will I do that."

He put me down and got a very serious look on his face.

"An eternity of this before your eyes."

I covered my mouth as he got on one knee and held out a ring. I was speechless.

"Oh Erik...you already know my answer."

He slid the ring on my finger and took my hands. I helped him and kissed him, then squealed with delight.

"Erik...we have so much to do, so much to plan...it's going to be the most perfect wedding in the world."

"You will be the most beautiful bride ever, mon ange. But it will have to be a smaller event-we don't want him to find out and ruin our day."

I nodded and began to speak, when I heard a banging at the door. I looked at Erik cautiously, who looked slightly annoyed.

"Who in their right mind would come pounding on someone's door like that. It is rather presumptuous and rude."

I walked to the door and peeked out the window and saw Meg.

"Oh, Erik, it's only Meg. She picked a perfect time to come, didn't she?"

I opened the door and saw the look on Meg's face: fear.

"Christine...Erik...he's found you."

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuuuuun...please R&R, give me honest input and some ideas on how to continue or if I should continue. 


	10. If He Has to Kill A Thousand Men

_Thanks for the reviews! They made me feel warm and tingly...and so loved, especially since I had a bad day. Anyway, I'm going to attempt to write this chapter from Erik's perspective. Now...what would I do if I was him? I'd stand and look at myself...naked..._

_Reminder: I do not own any of these fine, fine characters, nor am I any of them._

* * *

"Christine...Erik...he's found you." 

When I heard this, my heart dropped. Of course, something **HAD** to go wrong. Christine had just agreed to become my wife when we heard the pounding on the door. I was slightly annoyed until I heard it was Meg Giry. I knew Christine would be thrilled to show off her new ring. But when Christine opened the door and I saw Meg's face, I knew something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Christine...Erik...he's found you."

Christine's face turned white. I saw her knees start to give out, so I went and stood behind her, holding her small waist to support her.

"How...How did he find us...we were so careful...only you, your mother, Nadir, and the maid know we live here...Erik...what are we going to do?"

I was at an absolute loss for words. What could we do? We couldn't just leave and spend the rest of our life together on the run.

"Christine, I don't know. For once in my life, I don't have a plan. We're just going to have to be very cautious: the doors must be locked at all times, the curtains drawn so he won't be able to see in, and we'll have to stay inside. Nobody will be able to come in, and nobody will be able to leave. Except right now...Meg, you may come in. We have things to discuss."

Meg quietly entered the house and she and Christine went in to sit in the sitting room. I locked the doors behind Meg and proceeded in drawing the curtains and locking the other doors that led outside and drawing the other curtains.

It took me a good ten minutes to safe-guard our home, then I went to see what Meg and Christine were up to. I could hear their girlish chatter and giggles and when I entered the room, they were looking at Christine's beautiful ring.

"What are you ladies up to?"

Christine blushed and Meg went and sat down.

"Nothing, mon Ange...just looking at my ring..."

I shook my head and sighed. No matter what the situation was, a new piece of jewelry would be the topic of discussion.

I went and prepared myself a brandy, and asked Meg and Christine if I could get them anything. They both declined, so I went and sat next to Christine and put my arm around her. Things were awkwardly silent for a moment, until Meg started chattering.

"Mon Dieu, Erik, that is a beautiful ring that you gave Christine. When will this event be taking place?"

I looked at Christine, who was shaking her head.

"Meg, we just became engaged moments before your arrival. We haven't had time to discuss such matters. But now, there are more important matters: our safety, Christine's safety. So please, tell us all you know about this situation at hand."

Meg sighed and began her tale.

"I haven't told anybody this, not even ma mère. I go into the city once a week to do some shopping, and ironically, Raoul always meets into me. He always askes about you and Christine, but I always tell him that I know nothing, like Maman told me to. Of course, he gets terrible upset and threatens me and Maman,but I always tell him that if I find out something I inform him at once. Well, today I was shopping and I saw Raoul speaking to some shady looking characters. I put my head down and walked by him, and the men were giving him your address. I stayed calm and passed by again to make sure I heard correctly, and I heard him saying something about Christine being sorry she left him, but that he would never harm her...instead...Erik would have to pay the price. When I heard this, I panicked and came here. Nobody knows where I am...mon dieu, Maman must be terribly worried...I'm supposed to be meeting her for lunch right now...I must leave right now...Erik, Christine, I'm so happy for you. Make sure that I am invited to the wedding. Maman will be thrilled, as well. Oh, I'm so sorry on ruining your special moment...I'm so sorry."

Christine and I escorted her to the door while she continued to apologize, while we reassured her over and over again that it was better that we knew about this situation sooner. After she left and I locked the doors, I looked at Christine, who ran to see refuge in my arms. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder, and all I could do was stroke her hair and blindly assure her that everything would be fine.

* * *

_Wow...this chapter was hard to write. Please R&R, I really appreciate it. Also, ideas are helpful._


	11. To Guard You And To Guide You

_Reviews...I love reviews! Yay! I'm so happy that I'm getting reviews! sigh I'm going to say this again...I DO NOT OWN ERIK! I've finally admitted it...maybe that 12-step program is helping. Anyway, I'm going to write from Christine's POV again. It's easier. And I'm lazy. And bored._

* * *

I was frightened. I didn't know what my future held. Raoul knew where we were. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that Erik had a plan. He was my rock: he kept me going when I was ready to give up. I knew he would keep me safe, but that worried me as well. What lengths would he go to in order to keep me safe?

That day was like clockwork. Erik and I ate, read, and sang. Conversation was kept at a minimum. Throughout the day, I kept looking over my shoulder, paranoid that I was being watched by Raoul.

That night, I had convinced Erik to come to bed with me, but I could not convince him to remove his mask. He held me tight in his arms, but I could not sleep. I knew that he wasn't sleeping, either. Finally, I sat up.

"Erik...I've been thinking of this all day...I think that we should get married as soon as possible, maybe even by the end of the month."

This sparked Erik's attention, and he sat up as well.

"Christine, this is a bit...spontanous. There is much to be planned. I want this to be the wedding of your dreams."

"Erik, it will be the wedding of my dreams. I'm going to be marrying you. I never wanted a big wedding anyway. I just want to be your wife."

"But you need a dress. I don't want you wearing an everyday dress to you wedding."

I smiled broadly.

"Erik, before we left the Opera House, I quickly packed the wedding dress that you had for me. That is the wedding dress of my dreams. Now...perhaps we can send a note to Nadir informing him of this blessed event, and have him pass the message to Madame Giry and Meg...we should tell them to meet us here...next Sunday...and we will ride to the church together, then come back here for a very small gala in celebration. Well...on the way to the church, you and I must ride seperate because you won't be able to see me before the wedding. Perhaps tomorrow I will go and make plans at the church, but very discreetly, of course. Does all of this sound good to you, mon ange?"

Erik looked at me in disbelief.

"Wow...you have really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Why do you think I was so silent today? I'm stepping into your shoes with the planning."

Erik laughed then shook his head.

"Christine, it sounds perfect. Absolutely perfect. Would you be insulted if I said I was shocked?"

I pretended to be insulted, but I was actually shocked, yetvery proud,with myself.

"Oh Erik...by this time in two weeks, we will be married! It's so exciting!"

Erik didn't respond, so I looked and saw him asleep, with a small smile on his face. I gently removed his mask and kissed the scarred part of his face. A face was just a face, but his soul was different. He was passionate and gentle, yet agressive at the same time.

I nestled myself against Erik, knowing that I was safe from every danger of the world, and fell asleep with a smile upon my face.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is kind of short and stupid...R&R, give criticism and honest input. 


	12. Our Passion Play Has Now At Last Begun

_Another boring chapter from Christine's POV. I'm really bored, so I'll just bore all my readers. I don't own Raoul, thank god, and I sadly don't own Erik. Oh, yeah, I don't own any other characters, either._

* * *

Those weeks flew by quickly, and the next think I knew, it was two days before our wedding. Nadir was arriving Saturday night, and Meg and Madame Giry were arriving Saturday morning. I will admit, I was very nervous. I was extremely paranoid that Raoul would come and ruin our day. I also began to miss my beloved father more and more. I wished that he was still alive to see me on my wedding, but I also knew that if he hadn't passed away, I never would have met Erik. 

Erik and I had made the decision to write our own vows to each other. I was terribly worried because I was not very good with words, so I feared that I would sound like a young child. I wrote and revised and rewrote my vows many times until I came up with the perfect words.

Dinner Friday night was silent. Erik picked at his food, like usual, and I devoured everything, like usual.

"So...tomorrow we aren't going to be able to see each other, you said?

I nodded unhappily.

"It's a tradition of some sorts...I guess if we see each other before the ceremony, something truely horrible will happen, and I don't want to risk ANYTHING. Ugh...I'm going to miss you...I'm going to have to go a day without your touch..."

I sat and pouted until Erik came over and kissed me.

"Christine, you know what comes on the night of the wedding."

He gave me a very seductive smile and I turned about ten shades of red and began to laugh.

"Erik! That is NOT how a gentleman speaks. You are embarrassing me!"

I got up and took Erik's hands and led him out of the room and whispered to him in my most seductive voice, "Maybe we can geta start right now...?"

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist and removed his mask, then began to kiss him very passionately. He backed into a wall, but then started for the stairs.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We abruptly stopped and looked at each other.

"Should I go get it or should we continue?"

I bit my lip, but then told Erik to get the door. He quickly grabbed his mask and put it on, and, like always, checked to see who was at the door.

"It's Meg and Madam Giry. They are early."

I quickly tried to straighten myself up. My lipstick was smudged and my dress was slightly disheveled. I was also aware of the fact that my hair was mussed up. I then realized how fortunate we were that Meg and Madam Giry arrived early: it prevented us from doing something that we would regret doing before marriage.

Erik composed himself and opened the door and greeted the Girys, when I realized that he had some of mylipstick on his face.

"It's a pleasure to see you, as always. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning."

Madame Giry looked at him, then at me standing by the stairs, blushing profusely, using the back of my hand totryto hide my smile. Meg was standing behind her trying unsuccessfully to subdue her girlish giggles.

"Yes, we decided to come earlier since we haven't seen you a few weeks. But I can see that we have...interrupted..."

Erik looked at me giggling, and I walked over and began to wipe the lipstick off of his face. He began to stutter.

"Oh...um...this...it's...uh...nothing...just...um...uh...yeah...nothing..."

It was the first time I had ever seen him at a loss for words. He turned pure red and cleared his throat.

"I'll um...go get your things...and bring them to your rooms..."

He quickly ducked out, leaving me. Madame Giry was giving me a quizzical look.

"What? It was nothing...nothing happened! I can assure you that nothing happened!"

She looked at me and smiled.

"But, my dear, if we hadn't arrived? Would it still be nothing?"

I put my head down in embarrassment. Meg kept on laughing.

"I'll um...show you where you will be staying, then we can do whatever you would like to do."

Meg finally stopped laughing for a moment.

"I want to see the library again! Oh Maman, you should see it! There are so many books! It's so beautiful!"

I led them upstairs and showed them their rooms. Just as we were leaving, Erik came up with their things. I passed by him and glanced back, blushing.I was embarrassed because I had been so agressive before. I wondered if we would've stopped if we weren't interupted.

"Christine...Christine...CHRISTINE? Are you listening?"

I looked up and saw Meg waiting for my response.

"Umm..what did you say?"

"Mon dieu, Christine, your head is certainly in the clouds today-"

She was cut off quicky by her mother.

"Now Meg, you must understand, Christine has a lot on her mind, with the wedding so close. You must be understanding."

Meg sighed and rolled her eyes, which suprised me. Meg was never rude with her mother.

"I know, Maman. But as I was saying, what is your favorite book, Christine?"

I pondered that thought for a moment.

"Honestly, Meg. I can not choose a favorite. I love them all."

This was a lie. The truth was that I had not paid attention to the words of the books when Erik read to me, I just focused on his voice.

When we reached the library, Meg was like an excited child.

"Oh, Maman, wait until you see it! It's beautiful!"

I opened the doors and Meg squealed, while Madame Giry gasped.

"Christine...there must be hundreds of books in here. Mon dieu...I have never seen this many books in entire life."

I smiled while they looked around, pulling books off the shelves and looking at them. This was how I was during my first time in here. It truely was beautiful and an amazing collection of books.

All of a sudden, I felt arms around my waist andI jumped. I turned around to see Erik.

"Well...that was slightly embarrassing before, now wasn't it?"

I giggled and nodded.

"I was so embarrassed. I couldn't stop blushing! And you with the lipstick smeared on you! I didn't realize until after you answered the door, or else I would've cleaned it off. I'm sure I was a sight to be seen, though. I guess that we just got lost in the heat of the moment."

I brushed a piece of loose hair out of Erik's face and kissed him gently, much more gentle than before. I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his smell.

"Oh, I can't wait until Sunday, Erik...I can't wait."

* * *

_Hehe...things got a little...passionate there...that was fun. R&R, give honest input. Sorry, no Raoul in this chapter, but probably within the next few chapters._


	13. You Are Not Alone

_Reviews! I feel loved! Yay! Anyway...I don't own Erik or any other characters. It is quite tragic, to say the least. This is from Christine's POV because I guess I'm jealous of her. I'm pathetic...jealous of a fictional charcter. Hey...in my seventh grade spelling bee, I got out on the word jealousy. I still won third place. Just a random pointless fact._

* * *

Meg and Madame Giry looked around in the library for about a half hour, then decided to retire for the night. Erik and I read for a while, then went to bed. 

Before we went to bed, we had the same argument we had every night: the mask. But tonight, I was persistant and refused to give up.

"Erik...please take off the mask. It must be horribly uncomfortable."

"I don't want to. It is very comfortable and I enjoy wearing it."

"Erik, I demand you take it off right now. Why...you could lay on it in your sleep and it could shatter and a piece could fly into your eye and you'd be blind! I don't want you to be blind...then you would never be able to see me again!"

"Christine, don't be foolish. I know that when you wake up, the first thing that you won't want to see is my abhorrent face."

I sighed with frustration.

"Erik, I don't care about your face! When will you realize that? I am marrying you for you, not your face. I just...I just wish that you would understand that. I am not that shallow."

I reached over and gently removed his mask.

"Erik, I love you, no matter what you look like."

I kissed the deformed part of his face and rested my head on him.

"Now please...I just want to sleep, darling."

I felt him sigh, then wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head.

"Whatever pleases you, mon ange, whatever pleases you."

I was awoke early Saturday morning by a quiet knocking on the door. I looked up and groggily mumbled something that resembled "Come in." Erik, of course, reached for his mask, then shut his eyes again.

"Christine...Christine...it's time to wake up..."

I looked and saw Meg, still in her nightclothes,standing at the foot of the bed.

"Why...I'm tired, Meg...and I'm so comfortable. Just...let me sleep for a while longer."

I rolled over and nestled closer to Erik, but Meg didn't leave.

"Christine...it is exactly one day until your wedding! The tradition! You can come sleep in my room or Maman's room, but you must leave quickly!"

I pouted, but Meg was very persistant. Finally, I kissed Erik good-bye and followed Meg out of my room and down the hall to her room. Once we got in her room, she squealed.

"Oh, Christine, in one day you will be married! Can you believe it? Oh, I am so excited for you. I can't wait until I get married."

I had to laugh at Meg's excitement.

"Meg, when you get married, you will be the most beautiful bride ever. But right now...I'm so nervous! Not so much about the wedding...but the wedding night..."

Meg understood what I meant right away and gave me a strange look.

"You mean...you and Erik never...did...that?"

I shook my head and started blushing.

"The way you were acting when I arrived last night, I thought that you would've..."

I shook my head again.

"No...last night was the closest we ever came. But in a way, I'm glad it didn't happen so tomorrow night will be special...but I'm nervous!"

Meg hugged me and laughed.

"Oh Christine, remember the nights in the Opera House, listening to the older girls talk about their encounters, how we'd giggle! Not saying this is like that, though...they had different encounters everynight with different men. I just can't believe that you're getting married!"

"I know how you feel, Meg. This all feels like a dream! But now...let's go make breakfast! I'm famished and too excited to sleep!"

Meg and I went and made a hearty breakfast, but I made sure that there was enough for Madame Giry and Erik, if he decided to come down.

* * *

**ERIK'S POV  
I felt like writing from his POV again because he's hot. **

I was woken early by Meg, who came to collect Christine. I hadn't slept well that night, so I fell asleep again. I woke up a few hours later to chatter out in the hall, then the door opening. I heard Christine walk over to the armiore and rummage through quickly. I propped myself up on my elbow and watched her, then she turned around and gasped.

"Erik! You aren't supposed to see me! Just...look away! Cover your eyes...anything! Just don't look at me!"

I rolled my eyes and flopped back down and covered my face with my pillow until I heard the door shut again. Women and their silly traditions...you just couldn't help loving it.

I finally rose from bed and dressed for the day. _(My thought: Erik changing...sexiness) _I spent the day how I used to spend my days in the Opera House: sitting at my organ creating music. I found it very relaxing because I knew that once Christine and I were married, I wouldn't be able to shut myself up for days at a time. It would take some adjusting, but I would do anything for Christine.

Hours later, I hearda knock at the door.

"Who is there?"

"It is I, Nadir."

"Enter if you must, then."

He came in, but did not enter the room beyond the door.

"I'm just letting you know that I have arrive. Christine also wanted me to tell you to go down and eat something or else you will starve to death. Those are her words, not mine."

I sighed.

"That girl...always telling me to eat or sleep. What would I do without her?"

"My guess would be starve to death or die of sleep deprivation. If that's possible."

"I have gone much longer without eating or sleeping. I told her that I'm going to look like Piangi in a year if she keeps feeding me so much."

Nadir shook his head.

"Well, Erik, I'm going to be retiring for the night, and I'd recommend you to do the same, after you eat of course. Christine has gone to bed, but I don't believe she will be sleeping much at all. She is rather nervous."

I nodded in agreement. I was rather nervous, as well. I was hoping that if the fop planned to pay us a visit, it would not be on our wedding day.

Nadir left the room, leaving me to be alone with my thoughts. I paced the room for a few minutes, then sat down at my organ to work, but I was too distracted with my thoughts, so I decided to take Christine's advice and eat.

* * *

_I think this chapter is kind of bad, but please R&R.. My opinion doesn't matter, it's all up to you!_


	14. All I Ask of You

_Hello. Another update. All because I'm bored. And trying to break in a pair of shoes and I'm to lazy to walk around. And I don't feel like taking a shower or studying. It's going to be from Christine's POV. I don't own any of the characters. I CAN ADMIT IT WITHOUT A CORNY JOKE! YES!_

* * *

I tossed and turned for an hour or so, but sleep would not come to me so I decided to go read in the library. I lit a lantern and quietly left the room and walked as silently as I could to the library.

I opened the doors to the library and immediatly went to light a fire. I picked up the book that I had started weeks ago and curled up in Erik's large chair and read, which eventually drove me sleep.

I awoke some time later to thelibrary doors closing. I looked up groggily, but couldn't see, since the fire had gone out. I could hear someone rustling about, but since I couldn't see, I didn't know who it was.

"Who's there?"

I was absolutely terrified. I didn't know who it was; for all I knew, it could've been Raoul. After a few moments, I heard the most glorious sound it the world.

"It's Erik, who do you think."

I sighed with relief.

"I didn't know who it was...I was worried that it was...him..."

Erik lit the fire and laughed.

"Christine, he will never get in our house. It is more secure than a prison here. I won't let anything happen to you, especially in our home."

I nodded and sat up in the chair.

"Erik...you know how we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding."

He nodded and started for the door.

"Hold on! Since it's kind of dark in here...this doesn't count. It's dark, so we can't see each other very well. It's a loop hole."

He stopped in his tracks and laughed.

"You're right, mon ange. Always thinking, aren't you?"

He walked over the chair and put his arms around my neck.

"So, you couldn't sleep?"

"I tried for an hour, but it just wasn't happening, so I decided to come down here and read for a bit, but I ended up falling asleep for a little while."

I put my hands on his hands.

"And what about you, up wandering around. Did you eat anything today? I told Nadir to tell you to eat."

"Yes, darling, I ate. I'm not going to starve to death. In fact, the way you have been feeding me, I think I'm going to get fat and explode."

I smiled, then shook my head.

"You could never get fat. You are too thin, much to thin. I still have to fatten you up."

That made Erik laugh.

"Please don't make me look like Piangi."

"Oh, no, no. You just need a little meat on your bones so you'll be able to keep me warm at night."

I took Erik's hands and stood up.

"I can't wait until we are married, Erik. It's going to be...perfect...absolutely perfect."

Erik wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. He kissed my neck lightly and I shut my eyes. This was my Utopia; my escape from reality.

"Christine, I just have to ask you this: is this what you want?"

I turned around and took of his mask, putting my hands on his face.

"Erik, my darling, my Angel of Music, of course this is what I want! Do not ever, ever doubt that! I love you more than anything, Erik. I need you to understand that."

Erik shut his eyes and nodded and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he quietly began to sing,

_"Say you'll share with  
me one love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of you."_

I closed my eyes and listened to him sing. When he finished, I did what felt right: I kissed him. When the kiss finally broke, I could feel myself crying. I knew that he didn't understand how I could love him. I myself couldn't even explain. I was drawn to him. He was my soulmate and I decided to leave it at that. It was just meant to be.

Erik sat on the couch, and I curled up next to him. We just sat there in each other's arms until sleep came to us.

* * *

_Another chapter done. R&R please!_


	15. Somehow I know He's Always With Me

_Yes, I'm on Spring Break. If you want to call it that. I have to go back to school on Tuesday. Fiddlesticks. But anyway, I'm hoping to get in a few updates during this short break because my mind is racing with ideas now. Just reminding y'all, in case you forgot: I do not own any of these characters, but I am all of them. Just kidding, in case you didn't know. Oh, yeah, like usual, Christine's POV._

* * *

Meg woke Erik and I early with her shrieking.

"CHRISTINE! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR YOUR WEDDING! YOU FOOL, ERIK IS NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE YOU!" She came over to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room. I looked back at Erik, who was sitting there _laughing_! LAUGHING! I just sighed and listened to Meg's nagging as dragged me up the stairs and into her room.

"Okay, I brought your dress in here. But first you need to take a bath. Then you can put on your dress, then we'll do your hair and then your make up. Is that okay?"

I tried to subdue my laughter so I wouldn't hurt Meg's feelings, but it was EXTREMELY difficult.

"It is a wonderful plan, Meg. But...am I going to be allowed to bathe alone?"

Meg threw her arms up in the air. "Of course, Christine! I'm not your mother! It's not my job to bathe you! Mon dieu, I think that I'm expected to do everything around here!"

I went in the bathroom and drew my bath. I sat in the tub thinking until I was nearly asleep. I was brought back to reality by Meg pounding on the door.

"CHRISTINE! Get out right now! We're ten minutes behind schedule! Erik's already started getting ready. Hurry!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. I got out of the tub and put on a robe. I walked out of the bathroom and Meg already had my dress ready. All of a sudden, I felt her starting to put on my corset. She pulled the laces tight and I gasped for air.

"Meg, mon dieu, fille. I want to be able to breathe at my wedding!" This only caused her to pull harder, followed by a fit of laughter.

"Je suis désolé, Christine. I know that I'm being bossy. I'm just excited for you. I just want everything to be perfect for you. You're like my sister, you know."

I nodded in agreement. The room was otherwise silent until my dress was on.

"Oh, Christine, you look perfect! I'm going to go get on my dress, then we can do our hair and make-up together." Meg hurried into the bathroom and I could hear her singing to herself. I could only wonder where she got her energy. I was exhausted just watching her. I fell back on the bed and shut my eyes. In a few hours, I would be a married woman. The though was terrifying. Would I be a good wife? Would things between us be different? I had questions running through my mind when I was interrupted by the door opening. I sat up to see Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry!"

She nodded and walked in the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Meg is the bathroom, I presume." I nodded and she came and sat by me.

"Christine, you know that I think of you as a daughter, so I would like very much for you to wear these during your wedding." She held out the most beautiful diamond earrings that I have ever seen.

"Madame Giry, I can't! There are too beautiful...they must have cost a fortune!"

Madame Giry shook her head. "Christine, they are a family heirloom. You will only be borrowing them because I intend for Meg to wear them on her wedding day. I wore them for my wedding, and my mother also wore them. Nothing would make me happier than to see you wearing them."

She placed them in my hand, and I cautiously put them in. After I put them in, I held my hair back and looked at them. "Madame Giry, they are beautiful. Thank you so much!" My eyes started to tear up, and she gave me a hug.

"Don't cry on your wedding day, enfant. You father would be so very proud of you." That only caused me to cry harder. Just then, Meg walked in the room and saw me crying, so she came over and hugged me.

"Shh...Christine, don't cry. It's going to be all okay." I nodded and sniffled, then wiped my eyes.

"Well...sniff should we get to hair?" This caused Meg to laugh.

"We are a few minutes behind schedule, so I guess we should."

Meg and I stood in front of the mirror contemplating how to wear our hear. She decided to wear her hair down. I wanted to do the same, as well, but Meg forbade it.

"It is your wedding, Christine, you can not look like you do everyday."

In the end, I won and was allowed to wear my hair down, although Meg still objected.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Meg and I were done and still had a few minutes to spare. I sat and looked out the window and saw Erik and Nadir getting in their carriage and leaving. I sighed deeply with anticipation. I was excited and nervous and even a little bit sad. I was saying good-bye to one chapter of my life and beginning a new one. I rested my head against the wall and thought until Madame Giry came and told me it was time to go.

* * *

_Wow, I just realized that I have the characters do a lot of sighing and nodding and laughing. I like expression, I guess. Anyway, R&R._


	16. What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us

_Hey, I'm back for another chapter. YES!_

* * *

The carriage ride was as silent as a tomb, except the constant tapping of my fingers. Erik and I had decided on a church about an hour away from our house. It was a beautiful little church with big, stained glass windows. I wanted to be at that church so bad, but it seemed that carriage was moving extremely slow.

After what seemed like HOURS in the carriage, we finally arrived. I sighed heavily and took Madame Giry's hand as she helped me out of the carriage. I walked towards the steps of the church when I felt Meg's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready, Christine?" I turned and looked at her face. She looked like a child on his or her birthday. She was more excited than I was, I think.

"Meg, I have never been this ready for anything." She squealed and hugged me.

Madame Giry walked in the church first and took a seat while Meg and I waited in the entrance. When I heard the Wedding March begin, I squeezed Meg's hand. She handed me my flowers (six short-stemmed red roses) and picked up the train on my dress and whispered, "We don't want you tripping on your way down the aisle." I sighed once more and headed down the aisle.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. The next thing I knew, Erik and I were climbing into a carriage to go back to our house for a small party, while Meg, Madame Giry, and Nadir were getting into the other carriage.

When the carriage started, I started laughing. "Can you believe it, Erik? We're married! Everything went perfect! I must be the happiest person in the world!" I kissed him very passionately, but he stopped me after a few moments.

"We have to wait until tonight, darling." I nodded quietly, but I couldn't keep my hands off him _(Note from author: I woudn't be able to, either.) _Unfortunately, the ride home seemed to take less time than the ride there.

Suprisingly enough, when we walked in the house, Meg, Madame Giry, and Nadir were waiting for us, along with a small pile of gift. I immediatly dove in. Finally, I reached the bottom of the pile to find an envelope with the Paris Police Department's emblem on it. I looked at Erik, who was standing behind me probably amazed at my greediness. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I stood up and bit my lower lip. "What is this?"

Madame Giry looked at Nadir. Finally, Nadir spoke. "You must open it to find out. It was handed to me and I was informed to give it to you."

My hands shook as I opened it. I didn't know what it would say. I inhaled deeply and began to read it.

When I finished reading it, I dropped it. "Oh, thank God, Erik! There was not circumstantial evidence in the murder of Joseph Buquet, and Piangi could not verify that it was you who...you know...so you have been acquitted of all charges!" I hugged him as hard as I could. "Oh Erik! This is the best day of my life!" Outwardly, he showed no emotion, but I knew that inside, he was shouting with excitement.

Our little gathering lasted until midnight or so. Madame Giry and Meg had to leave because they had afternoon practice at the Opera Populaire, and Nadir had to get home. Erik escorted them out while I stood back and watched. When he shut the door, I ran and leaped in his arms, nearly knocking him over. I felt his arms wrap around me and our lips met. He put me down, but out kiss never broke. We started up the stairs, but I managed to trip and ruin the moment, of course. We sat there laughing for about ten minutes, until Erik picked me up and carried me into our room. That night, I gave my heart to Erik. Our room and the entire house was filled with our music.

* * *

_I tried to write the whole sex scene thing, but it was incredibly awkward...it was really bad. So I'll let you use your imagination. R&R._


	17. Who Is That In There

_Last chapter for the night/morning. I have a Dr. appt. today, so maybe I'll write more later. I don't own the POTO...or do I? Christine's POV._

* * *

I blinked a few times, then rolled over, only to find Erik asleep next to me, which was moderatly suprising. I kissed him softly, then got up. I found Erik's shirt laying on the floor and pulled it on and silently opened the door. I looked back, only to see Erik sitting up a little.

"Where are you going?" He asked me sleepily.

"I'm going to make up some breakfast. Stay up here and sleep for a little while longer and I'll bring it up to you when I'm finished." He nodded tiredly and laid back down. I left the room and shut the door as quietly as I could. I started skipping and singing like a foolish little girl. When I got into the kitchen, I opened the cupboards to see what we had. In all of our time here, I hadn't cooked, which was probably a good thing.

I pulled out some eggs and cracked them in a bowl. I planned on making omlets de fromage. _(Author's note: If you've seen Dexter's Lab, you'd know what that means.) _I was mixing the eggs, singing happily to myself when I felt arms around my next. I started to laugh. "I told you to go back to sleep and I'd bring you breakfast." I turned around and looked, expecting to see Erik. But who I saw was far more frightening: Raoul.

"Sorry, chéri, I must've missed out on that. Now you listen and you listen good. You make one sound, one cry for help, and he gets it." He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the foyer. "Leave him a note saying that you decided to leave and not to worry. You are in good hands." He chuckled at himself, and I began to protest. "Do it now, or he gets it." I sniffled softly and I picked up the pen and started to write.

_Dea**r**est Erik:_

_I h**a**ve decided that I made the wr**o**ng choice. I have gone somewhere where I can contemplate things f**u**rther. P**l**ease do not worry about me for I am safe._

_Love, Christine_

Raoul re-read the letter, not realizing my hint to Erik. "Good work, Christine. Now we must go." He grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out the door. He practically threw me in a carriage and he started to explain himself.

"You see, Christine, that night at the Opera Populaire really pissed me off. I mean, I am the Vicomte de Chagny! Women don't leave me! Women flock to me! I have wealth and power, and that's what women want. But not you. And that pissed me off. So I searched high and low, I had people out looking for you, and finally, I got lucky! One of my spys saw you walking around your yard. Then, that little Giry brat found out that I knew where you were, and things were very..secure. But yesterday, while you were off marrying that monster, I found a way in the house and I hid there. I hid there for a long time. And here we are! I'm taking you to a disclosed location far away from here. You will be far away from Meg and her mother, and especially far away from Erik. Do you have any questions?"

I bit lower lip. "Do you have any clothes that I can wear? All I have onis my husband's shirt since I wasn't planning on being abducted from my own home. I mean, if I knew, I certainly would've dressed warmer, and since I'm in the presence of the Vicomte de Chagny, I certainly would've dressed much more elaborate."

He turned his nose up and shook his head. "You disgust me. Most honorable women do not walk around in their husband's clothing. I did not bring anything since I thought that you were an honorable woman. I should've known, though. I mean, you left me for that."

My blood was boiling. I hoped that Erik would find the note soon and come find me. Raoul threw a blanket at me and muttered something about me looking like a whore and to cover up. I wrapped myself tightly in the blanket and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_RAOUL IS BACK! And now, I must leave you. Please R&R!_


	18. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_Thank you VERY much for your comments. They made my horrible day not as bad! Anyway, I do not own POTO...yet..._

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke up to Raoul throwing things at me and laughing. So immature of him. And to think that I almost married him. 

"Christine, wake up. We're home."

I rolled my eyes. Home? This place would never be my home. I felt the carriage stop and Raoul opened the door and dragged me out after him.

"Step up the pace, woman."

Needless to say, this house was very beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as my home.

"Jesus Christ, Raoul, let go of me!" I pulled my arm away and ran my hand through my hair.

Raoul led me up a flight of stairs and opened the door to a bedroom. "Find some clothes. You look like common trash."

He pushed me in the room and slammed the door shut. I swallowed hard. I knew that Erik had probably found the note by now. I just hoped that he would detect my hint. I sat on the large bed and wrapped my arms around myself and thought about how happy and carefree I was yesterday. I thought about my night with Erik, about how romantic and passionate it had been. I did the one thing that made sense to do right now: sing. I knelt on the floor and sang very softly to myself:

_You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father -  
then my world was shattered . . .  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .  
Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you, the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .  
No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye._

I was interrupted by Raoul banging on the door. "Are you ready yet?"

I sniffled and wiped my tear filled eyes. "Just give me a few minutes." I took a moment and composed myself, then went and looked through the closet. There wasn't much of a selection to choose from. I pondered for a moment, then decided on a dark blue dress. I quickly dressed and fixed my hair and opened the door. Raoul was resting on a wall in the hallway.

"My God, it's about time. What took you so long?"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Why are you doing this, Raoul. You know that Erik will find me. He always does."

"That is where you are wrong. Your precious Erik won't find us because are in the most remote location possible. It is virtually impossible. Now follow me-the maids have a meal ready."

I reluctantly followed, but I knew that I would have to obey, at least until I knew that Erik had found me. Oh, how I missed Erik. This wasn't fair. We were barely married, and now seperated.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I woke up sometime later, expecting to find Christine. I remembered that she said she was going to make breakfast, so I got out of bed, dressed, and headed downstairs. It was eerily quiet. I couldn't smell anything cooking (or burning), which piqued my interest. I headed into the kitchen, only to find a bowl of uncooked eggs.

"Christine...where are you?" I expected her to jump out at me or something, so I was worried when I recieved no response. I started to search the house, until I found a note on the table in the foyer.

_Dea**r**est Erik:_

_I h**a**ve decided that I made the wr**o**ng choice. I have gone somewhere where I can contemplate things f**u**rther. P**l**ease do not worry about me for I am safe._

_Love, Christine_

After I read this, I sat on the floor and reread it over and over again. Something wasn't right. Christine wouldn't just leave. As I looked closer, I saw that some letters were written different. I quickly looked for a pen, then began to write down the letters.

R...A...O...U...L

I threw the paper down. So the ignorant fop and come and KIDNAPPED her from her own home. I was pissed. I stood up and tried to compose myself, but this resulted in my knocking over the table, smashing a vase of flowers. How dare he enter our home then STEAL my wife? I slammed the door open and headed for the stables. I mounted the horse (_Author's Note: Lucky horse_) and took off to Paris.

I arrived in Paris and headed to the Opera Populaire. I knew that I couldn't just walk in there; there were too many myths about me. So I decided to be sneaky. I found the entrance to to cellars quickly and entered. I wandered the halls until I found the door that connected me to Madame Giry's room. I sat in her room and waited for ballet practice to end. I needed to speak with her. I needed to know if she knew where the Vicomte took Christine. I was an emotional basketcase.

After an eternity, Madame Giry entered muttering to herself about lazy girls. I took her suprise and she jumped slightly. "Erik, I did not expect to see you here. Where is Christine?"

"I was wondering that as well." She gave mea strange look, and I continued on. "It seems that this morning while I was still asleep, we had an intruder. The Vicomte de Chagny, to be exact. I don't know where he took her, but I intend to find her and make him pay dearly."

Madame Giry sat by me. "Oh, Erik...I wish I could help you, my dear, but ever since that night, he hasn't been at his home. Andre and Firmin have been looking for him, but he is never home. I feel just horrible, Erik. I am worried sick. But I can't imagine how you must be feeling."

I put my head down and ran my hands through my hair. "If only I had waken up with her...insisted she stay in bed...I could've prevented it. It's all my fault...all my fault."

Madame Giry put her hand on shoulder. "Erik, do not blame yourself. It was bound to happen. It was inevitable. C'est destin. But do not fret. He will get his closure and bring her home. He is a weak man. He won't hurt her. She won't let him."

Her words made me feel better, but I knew that Raoul would never let her. I had to find her by myself.

* * *

_That was longer than I intended it to be. Maybe a few more updates tonight, maybe not. R&R._


	19. Just Think Of It

_Hey. I had every intention on updating again last night, but I ended up sitting in the bathroom holding my drunk brother's hand for **TWO HOURS** while he puked. It wasn't fun. But anyway, I'm just reminding you that I don't own POTO...and I can't think of anything corny to add to that. Might I add, this is, once again, from Christine's POV._

* * *

The days passed slowly, but gradually turned into weeks. The next thing I knew, it had been month since I had seen Erik. I was lonesome for Erik and Meg and Madame Giry. I fell into a deep depression and felt no reason to get out of bed in the morning. 

Very early one morning, just as the sun was rising, Raoul woke me by rudely banging on the door, then barging in. "Get out of bed. I have arranged for you to meet with Meg for a VERY short time today."

I leaped out of bed and started to get ready, but I suddenly felt sick. I sat down for a moment until the feeling pass, but, unfortunately, it didn't pass until after I vomited. It took me a few minutes to regain my strength, then I finished getting ready.

Before I left the room, I quickly found a small piece of paper and wrote something down. Then I hurried out of the room met Raoul at the door.

"I'm ready to go." In his usual pushy manner, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the carriage and threw me in. But nothing could ruin my mood. I sat staring out of the window and humming quietly to myself. After an hour, I was getting impatient. "Are we almost there?"

"Have some patience. You're lucky I'm even allowing this."

I rolled my eyes and started to nervously tap my fingers. At last, the carriage stopped in the middle of the woods. I tore the door opened and looked around. Just then, I saw another carriage pull up and a very shaken looken Meg exit.

"MEG!" I ran up and hugged her.

"Oh Christine...I didn't know where they were taking me! I was walking down the street in Paris, and these two men came up to me and grabbed me and blindfolded me. I was terrified."

"Meg, tell me, how is Erik. Oh, I miss him so much."

She sighed and took my hands. "Christine, he is a mess. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep...he tried for weeks to find you, but it was impossible. He is so lonesome. He hasn't created any new music since..."

I nodded and bit my lower lip. I was terribly worried about him. Meg started to say something, but she was interrupted by Raoul.

"Christine, it's time to go. Say good-bye."

I sighed. "Meg, I'm so sorry. I...I have to go...please give Erik my love." We hugged once more and then I walked away. Little to Raoul's knowledge, but before I left, I discreetly slipped asmall note in Meg's hand. This was the note that I had written before I left. This note had Raoul's address written on it.

* * *

_Sort of short. I'm updating more tonight, though. R&R._


	20. Darkness Stirs and Wakes Imagination

_Another update for the night. I have lots of ideas now!_

* * *

I climbed unhappily in the carriage and sat down. I turned and looked out of the small window until Meg was out of sight. Then I sat and moped until that sick feeling hit me once more.

"Stop the carriage for a moment!" Raoul looked at me strangely.

"Don't stop the carriage. Are you insane?"

"No, Raoul, stop the carriage! I'm...I'm going to be sick. Please, stop it."

He scoffed at me. "You are exaggerating. Don't stop the carriage. She's being foolish."

Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore. I vomited all over Raoul.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? STOP THE CARRIAGE!"

The carriage stopped abruptly and Raoul grabbed me the hair and dragged me out of the carriage.

"Let me go! I told you that I was sick!"

He ran his hands through his hair and started pacing. "I have to wear these filthy clothes home! This is disguisting! I am absolutely mortified! I-I can't believe that you would do this!"

I covered my mouth. Although I still felt queasy, I couldn't help laughing. He was so frazzled.

"I'm sorry...I told you I was going to be sick and you wouldn't let the carriage stop. Don't blame me."

I sighed once more. "Get in the carriage, damn it."

I got in the carriage and he got in behind me. "If that EVER happens again, you will pay dearly."

I refrained from laughing, but it took every ounce of willpower. I rested my head against the seat and shut my eyes until we arrived "home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed by slowly. Everday, I had waken with the same sick feeling, and by now, I realized that it was much more than an illness. I also realized that I had to find my own way out of here.

One morning, after my usual sickness, I went back to bed, as usual. And, as usual, right as I was about to fall back asleep, Raoul came and rudely banged on the door as my warning to get out of bed. But this morning, I ignored it. I was extremely tired and I wanted to sleep. After about twenty minutes, he slammed the door open to find me asleep.

"GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT, YOU LAZY WOMAN!"

I sat up and defiantly said no. That royallypissed him off. He grabbed my hair and dragged me out of bed.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, YOU GOT THAT?"

"Let me go, you bastard!" I tried to pull away, but at this point, he was a madman. He slapped me across the face, but I was not going to give in. Of course, when I showed no reaction to him, it pissed him off more. He backed me into a corner of the room and started screaming at me. Finally, I had enough.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU IGNORANT FOP!" I kicked him as hard as I could in his...erm...sensitive spot. He keeled over in pain and I ran from the room down the steps. The servants, who I had become friends with, chuckled quietly to themselves, and even opened the doors for me. I ran to the stables and climbed on a horse. I was not an experienced horse rider, but I managed to get away.

I rode for several miles before I realized that I had no idea where I was. I then realized that I was still in my night clothes and had no shoes. I stopped the horse and started to think, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Christine..."

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuun! Cliffhanger! R&R, okay!_


	21. No Backward Glances

_Hehe, I was going to wait to update, but I couldn't do that...I wanted to write! My writer's block is gone! _

* * *

"Christine..."

My heart stopped for a moment as I looked behind me.

"Erik!"

We both jumped off of our horsesand Iran into his arms. "Oh Erik! I knew you come for me. I knew it!" Just being back in his arms again made me feel safe.

"Christine...I looked for weeks...then Meg came to me and gave me that note. I'm so sorry it took me so long, mon ange. I thought that I would never see you again."

Both of us were crying tears of happiness. All of a sudden, I heard a rustle behind us and my heart sank. "Oh god Erik..."

"What a sweet reunion. I'm SO sorry to interrupt. I just have some unfinished business with Christine."

It was Raoul. Erik stepped forward, and I held onto his arm.

"Vicomte! It has been quite sometime now, hasn't it?"

Raoul was trying (rather unsuccessfully, might I add) to be equally intimidating. "I believe, Sir, that you have something of mine."

I shook my head in disguist. "I will **never** be yours, you filthy animal!"

Raoul tsk'ed and shook his head. "My dear, is that any way to talk to a Vicomte? I think not." With this, he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Erik. "Come now, we must go home."

"My home will never be with you." I spat in his face. _(Author's note: I would love to spit inhis face.)_

Within seconds, I saw something quick pass by me and I heard Raoul gag, then let go of me. Yes, it was the infamous Punjab lasso. Erik's trusted friend. I ran over to Erik and watched Raoul choke for a moment, then grabbed Erik's arm. "Erik...no. He's not worth it. He's not worth your freedom. I don't want to lose you when I just got you back...think about me...think about our baby."

Erik dropped the lasso when he heard my last comment. "What...?"

I couldn't hide my smile. "Our baby, Erik..." I put my hand on my midsection and looked at Erik.

"Christine...are you serious?"

I nodded and leapt in his arms. "Let's go home, Erik."

Erik lifted me on his horse and I held onto him tightly as we rode off into the morning. I looked back on saw Raoul kneeling on the ground with the rope still around his neck, crying like a little girl, once again. I turned back and rested my head on Erik's back. I was ready to return to my old life.

* * *

_Hmmm...should it be over? I'm not sure...I might add a few more chapters onto this story, but I'm contemplating a sequel. Yes, No, Maybe? I don't know! R&R, please give me opinons and ideas._


	22. Our Games of Make Believe Are At An End

_Happy Easter! Can you actually believe that yesterday I saw a sign that said "Hoppy Easter!" I thought it was funny...then I saw a sign for a restaurant that said "Hungry Are Ya?" Jollies. Anyway, I don't own POTO, I'm just renting it. _

* * *

Erik and I arrived home safely. Erik wanted to stay somewhere else for a while, but I assured him that I was ready to go home. Never in my life have I been happier to see my home. 

The next few months passed quickly. Erik and I transformed a spare bedroom into a nursery for our baby. My belly grew larger everyday, and by the time I was four months, I couldn't fit into any of my clothes. Erik, of course, pampered me endlessly. I objected at first, but Erik insisted, and I grew used to it very quickly. He had also expressed his fears that the child would be born with a face like his, but I reassured him over and over again that even if they did, I would love them no less. Meg and Madame Giry visisted as often as they could. It was a very busy time at the Opera house, but they visited at least twice a month. Since I was growing atsuch a rapid speed, Meg always brought me clothes, which Igreatly appreciated.

One Saturday night, when I wasin the late stages of my eighth month, I woke up with a strange feeling.Call it a woman's intution, or maybe common sense, but I knew whatit meant immediatly:the baby was ready tobe born. I woke Erik and told him. He groggily muttered something, thenstarted to go back to sleep, until it comprehended with him.

"WHAT?The baby...born...now? But...but...oh my God, I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown..."

Perhaps it was rude of me, but I started laughing. I had never seen him panicking like this. "Erik...breathe...luckily, Madame Giry is here, and since she has had a child, I'm sure she knows what to do. So why don't you go down the hall and get her. And please remember to BREATHE!"

Erik nodded, then leapt out of bed and ran down the hall yelling. That was when I had my first contraction. It was the worst pain that I had ever experienced and I made sure to let everyone in the house know it. I heard Erik stop dead in his tracks, then run back to our room.

"What happened? Are you okay? Umm...umm...do you want me to get you anything...some...uh..." Just then, Madame Giry crept behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Erik, go by Christine. I'll take control from here. You are in no condition to be running about."

I looked at Erik, who was completely flustered. He was out of breath and holding onto the door frame for support. He was an absolute mess.

A little more than twelve hours later, I had given birth to not only one, but two little boys. I had named the first Gustave Charles after my father, and Erik named the second Dante Erik because he liked the name. Both boys had heads full of thick black hair. They were two perfect little angels. Erik, who had virtually no experience when it came to babies, was very apprehensive about holding the small babies. Meg, on the other hand, fell in love instantly and couldn't wait to hold them. Me, on the other hand, hogged them. I was nervous letting anyone else hold them, even Erik. I insisted on taking care of them myself, which was extremely exhausting.

When the boys were a week old, I finally took a break after putting them to bed. Meg and her mother had gone home the day after the twins were born, but returned a few days later with another crib, which I thanked them endlessly for. After I put the babies to bed, I went into my bedroom and laid down. Erik was busy working on something at hs organ, but playing very quietly. I hadn't intended on falling asleep, but the music he was playing ever-so-gently was very soothing and relaxing.

The next thing I knew, I woke up hearing Erik shriek. He ran into our room retching, then breathlessly started to talk. "Christine...it's horrible...messy...there's...poo... all over! It's a nightmare! I don't know what to do! They are so small... how can something so small make something so...big...and putrid?" I started to laugh hysterically and dragged myself into the nursery. Erik followed me like a puppy and watched as I effortlessly cleaned up the disguisting mess that Gustave made and put him back in his crib.

"See, Erik, it's not THAT bad. It just takes some getting used to. I guess that I'm going to have to stop being so overbearing and let you care for them sometimes."

"Umm, I think that I'll let you handle this department. I don't enjoy this particular... activity."

I looked at him. My poor Erik was so frazzled. I couldn't help laughing. He needed a hug, which I gladly gave him. "Oh my poor, poor Erik. It's only going to get easier. Pretty soon, you'll be a master at changing diapers."

I ran my hands through his hair and gave him a kiss. "You're going to be the best Papa in the world."

This brought a smile to his face. "And you, mon amour, will be the Mama in the world."

This brought a smile to my face. "Wow, Dante and Gustave are going turn out perfect considering the fact that they have the best parents in the world."

Just then, little Dante started to cry. Erik looked at me nervously, and I gave him a little push. "Go on, take care of your baby." He walked over to the crib and awkwardly picked up the small child.

"Shh...what do you want...are you hungry...ummm... Christine, what does he want?"

"I think that he needs his diaper changed." I started to laugh at the look on Erik's face, but he was a trooper and started to change the diaper.

"Oh, good, this is NOTHING like his brother's. No poopies for you, huh little guy?" Just then, little Dante gave Erik the golden shower. Erik started freaking out _(Author's Note: I couldn't think of any other expression besides 'freaking out.' I thought about it for five minutes and my brain went blank.) _

I started laughing uncontrollably. This had happened to me several times already, and I know how unhumorous I found it, but Erik's reaction was hilarious. "Erik, go change. I'll take over." Erik walked out of the room shaking his head. I knew that in time, Erik would get the hang of the whole parenting thing, but right now, he was utterly inexperienced. Until then, I would have to sit in the shadows and watch, trying to control my laughter.

_

* * *

Yeah, kind of funny in some spots. Actually, how Erik was changing the diaper is how I still am, even after baby-sitting for five years and nine little cousins. I hate it. Anyway, R&R, honest input please._


	23. Think of Me

_I'm baaaaaaaack! I'm hiding out in my room, away from the evil little cousins and I'm really, really bored. _

* * *

The next few years flew by. Erik, of course, grew to be a wonderful father, and spent nearly every waking moment with Gustave and Dante. Both of the boys were extremely intelligent. Gustave was more interested in books, while Dante could've spent all day at the organ. In appearance, they were practically identical: they both had dark hair, nearly black, and deep brown eyes. 

When the boys were three years old, I decided to take them into Paris. We would be leaving early in the morning, and Erik would be meeting us later in the day and that evening, we would take the boys to see their first opera.

The boys slept the entire way into the city. I was terribly excited. I hadn't been into Paris since Erik and I left, so I was eager to see how it had changed. The first thing that I wanted to do was visit the Opera Populaire and see how things had changed there.

I held Gustave and Dante's hands while we walked up the steps to the opera house. We walked in, and I looked around. It was just as beautiful as I remembered.

"See boys, this is where Mama used to live. Isn't it pretty?" Both of the boys were awestruck, but nodded in unison. I held onto their hands tightly as I walked to the stage. All of a sudden, I heard someone calling my name. I turned and looked and saw Meg. The boys, who were in love with their Aunty Meg, ran to her and she wrapped them up in a hug.

"Oh, you boys are getting so big! Pretty soon you'll be as big as your Papa!" This made them laugh. I went over and picked up Gustave as Meg picked up Dante.

"Christine, you couldn't have come at a more opportune moment...Carlotta just walked off!"

"Carlotta still works here? I thought that she left."

Meg started to tickle Dante, so her voice was slightly muffled by his hysterical giggles. "She left for a few months, but came back even more diva-ish than ever. But Christine, we need a leading soprano for tonight's performance. I can think of only one person to fill her shoes. What do you say, Christine."

I started to blush. "I don't know, Meg...I haven't sung in so long..."

Just then, Gustave butted in. "Mama, that's not true! You and Papa are always singing and you sing to me and Dante every night. You sang all the way here!"

Then Dante, Gustave's partner in crime started. "Mama, you sing like an angel. Papa always says that. He always tells us that you were the best singer here. Please Mama! Papa would be so happy!"

I looked at their pleading eyes, then I looked at Meg. "Meg... how can I say no. I don't want to, but I can't say to these precious faces." Meg squealed with delight.

"I'll go tell Andre and Firmin! Follow me!" I sighed and reluctantly followed her. Dante and Gustave with chattering back and forth about tonight's performance. I, on the otherhand, was terrified. I hadn't performed in front of an audience in two years, and I didn't know how could my voice was anymore. Erik and I had continued my voice lessons, but when the twins were born, they had gotten fewer and fewer.

"Monsieur Andre, Monsieur Firmin, I have found us a star for tonights performance!" I stood behind Meg, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I hope it isn't that child. That wouldn't do very well, would it?" Andre chuckled at his lax attempt at a joke.

"No, Monsieur. Here she is." Meg stepped out of my way slightly. "You must recognize her!"

"Christine Daae! Well...as I have heard, you are no longer Daae, correct?" I nodded, and thenGustave started again.

"My mama is the best singer in France, no in the world!"

Andre and Firmin laughed at Gustave's outgoing personality. "Well, Madame, I suppose that we will have to give you a try. Hopefully this performance isn't as eventful as your last." I put my head down and the memories surged me. I became lost in these memories for a moment.

"Come, now, we must hear you sing. Quite ironic, we are doing Hannibal tonight, so I'm sure that you know the music. We will have you do the beauiful aria from Act Three. You remember that one, right. You know, 'think of me, think of me fondly...' That one."

I nodded and cringed at his short revival. I put Gustave down and took my place at the center of the stage. I inhaled deeply and when I heard the music start, I began to sing.

_Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again,  
You long to take your heart  
Back and be free -  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me...  
We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me...  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the things  
Which might have been...  
Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
To put you from my mind.  
Recall those days,  
Look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do -  
There will never be a day,  
When I won´t think of you..._

I looked at the managers. "Did that suffice?"

Before they could answer, Gustave and Dante were cheering. "That was beautiful, Mama!"

Firmin looked at the boys. "I am going tohave to agree with them. That was wonderful. Go backstage and someone will fit you for costumes."

I inhaled deeply. "Meg, would you be able to make sure the boys don't cause any trouble for a little while?" Meg nodded and went over to calm the boys down. "Also Meg...I hate asking you to do all of this because you are busy, but could you send a note to Erik informing him of the change of plans tonight?" Meg nodded and I thanked her.

The rest of the day was a blur. The next thing I knew, I was taking my final bows. I scanned the audience quickly and saw Erik with the boys, who were cheering loudly. After the show was over, I went quickly to my dressing room. Meg followed me, and closed the door behind us.

"Christine! That was perfect! Perhaps even better than your performance before. Erik must be so proud of you!"

I knew I was blushing profusely. "Meg, help me change out of this costume. I can't breath in it! I think that I've gotten fatter over the years."

Meg laughed, but helped me undress. I changed into a much simplier gown, then Meg left to go change and celebrate the success of the show. I sat down and started to wipe off the layers of make-up on face, when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, only to be greeted by Erik's kiss.

"Eww...Papa, stop kissing Mama!" I looked behind him and saw Gustave and Dante with matching looks of disgust on their faces.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, gentlemen?"

Dante and Gustave exchanged glances. For being so young, they certainly acted mature. Finally Gustave responded. "Papa said that we could stay up late and watch you. Don't blame us, blame him!"

I looked at Erik and started lauging. He had this worried look on his face. "I thought it would be okay since tonight is a special occasion. Don't be angry with me."

I ran my hands through his hair. "Erik, don't be foolish. I could never be angry with you."

"Well, then I guess you won't want this." Erik presented me with his signature red rose with the black ribbon around the stem. I took it and held it close to my heard.

"Oh, Erik, you hopeless romantic." I kissed him again, expecting to hear the boys gagging again. When I didn't hear them, I looked around, only find them asleep in the small chair in the corner of the room. "Erik, look at them. They are perfect angels."

Erik wrapped his arm around my waist. "They are perfect, Christine. It's almost unreal. They can be a handful, though. I couldn't keep them quiet tonight. They were so excited."

I smiled happily. "Should we head home now?"

Erik looked at me and was grinning. "Actually, I had something else in mind." He walked over the mirror and somehow made it open.

"Erik...what are you doing?" He walked over and picked up Dante and I followed his lead by picking up Gustave.

"Come on, Christine. Remember the first time I took you down here?" I shut my eyes and remembered. I was so young andso naive. When I opened my eyes, Erik was waiting for me by the mirror. "Are you coming?"

I laughed again, and started to follow Erik through the maze that would lead us to his previous home.

* * *

_Okay, I kind of ran out of ideas now. I didn't know how to end this chapter. And my annoying cousins keep interrupting me! GRRRR! Anyway, R&R please, and give me ideas and input!_


	24. The Seat of Sweet Music's Throne

**_I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated! I had a really bad week last week, and I've just been uninspired. I don't have any idea where this chapter is going, so if it's shit, I am really sorry! I mean, seriously, I have no ideas! So please bear with me. Also, I don't own POTO, although I do own Gustave and Dante. Hehe, I own Erik's offspring. YES! IN YOUR FACE! Just kidding, although I do own them. Mwhahahaha! _**

* * *

When we arrived, I was simply amazed. Everything looked exactly as we left it. And, much to my suprise, it wasn't that dusty. Erik and I laid Gustave and Dante in the swan bed and watched them sleep for a few moments. They looked like sleeping angels. Erik wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I put my arms around his waist and looked at him. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing that I was thinking: How did we get so lucky? 

After a few moments, Erik turned and looked at his old organ and I saw his eyes light up. True, the one he had at home was beautiful, but it was nothing like this one. He looked at me, then looked back at it. "Can I..." He was just like a little boy on his birthday. I couldn't resist laughing.

"Of course you can! Just don't play too loud and wake the boys. They need their sleep." He nodded and gently kissed my cheek, then headed over to his beloved organ. I stood there for a moment longer, remembering the first time I had been there.

I walked down and flopped into Erik's old chair. I was exhausted, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I was terrified that the boys would wake up scared or that they would wake up and go play in the river and drown. But Erik, being the rascal he was, started to play the most soothing lullaby and that was the last thing I remember before morning.

I woke up to the sounds of Dante and Gustave laughing, then screaming. I stretched a little bit, then stood up and looked around, only to see the most adorable thing that I had ever seen. Dante and Gustave and somehow managed to tackle Erik and now they were jumping on him. I immediatly started laughing hysterically. Erik propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me with the goofiest smile on his face.. "Do you think this is funny? My own children beating me up?" Just then, Gustave jumped on Erik's back.

"Gustave, Dante, stop beating Papa up! You know you are stronger than him, so it's not fair to him. You're going to make him feel bad!" Of course, this made them laugh, along with Erik.

"Stronger than me? Absolutely! But am I stronger than you?" The next thing I knew, Erik lifted me into the air.

"Put me down! Come on, Erik!" The boys had already lost interest and went to find something else to entertain them. Through my laugher, I managed to talk. "Erik! It's not funny anymore! Put me down!"

"Only for a price!"

I sighed and tilted my head. "And what would that be?"

"Oh, I think you know!"

I started to laugh. "ERIK! You pig! Not now!"

"I didn't mean RIGHT now! What kind of pervert do you think I am?"

He finally put me down and I slugged him in the arm. "You had that coming, you pervert!"

He pretended like it hurt and mockingly rubbed his arm.

"Well, I suppose that we should get ready to go."

I nodded. "I have to go back with the boys and say good-bye to Meg and Madame Giry. I promised them that I would." Erik nodded.

"I'll go get our things. I'll help you find your way out of here, first."

I slightly nodded and shut my eyes as Erik rubbed my shoulders. For some odd reason, leaving was going to be difficult. I leaned back and rested my head on Erik's chest, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I don't want to leave here, Erik...I could stay here forever."

"I know, mon ange. I feel the same way. But it isn't the proper place to raise Dante and Gustave. They need sunlight and fresh air and...and...all that other stuff that's supposed to be good for them." I sighed in agreement.

"Well...I suppose then..."

He nodded. "Dante...Gustave...we have to leave now. Come over here."

Dante and Gustave came bounding towards us. Gustave had a playful look in his eyes. "Do really have to go, Papa? It's fun down here! There's lots of things for us to play with."

Dante chirped up then. "Yeah, Papa! There's an organ here! And I want to play it! Please...?"

I looked at Erik, who was looking at me. "We'll come back here LOTS, okay. But we have to go home." It was killing me to say this because I wanted to say just as bad as they did, and I knew that Erik did, as well. I picked up Dante while Erik picked up Gustave. We climbed in the boat, and Erik pushed it away from the shore and we began our journey back to the surface.

* * *

**_Pointless, I know. PLEASE, PLEASE give me ideas! I have the worst case of writer's block. Also, R&R!_**


	25. Where is She?

**_Yeah, hi. I'm bored and somewhat inspired. See, I'm sitting in my room with no other light besides computer light and my candles. And I'm listening to my Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. Inspiration! Shit, I just realized I'm out of water. BRB! Okay, I'm back. I bet you missed me. I know I missed you. Okay, back on topic. I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or the charcters, except for Gustave and Dante! They are creatures of my mind...holy hell, that's scary. I'm only slightly crazy. No I'm not. Yes I am._**

* * *

The journey back up was somber. The boys were trying to play a guilt trip so we'd go back, which was actually quite adorable. Finally, Erik opened the mirror and I was back in my dressing room. I kissed his cheek and took the boys hands so they could say good-bye to Meg. This caused quite a ruckus, especially by Gustave. "Mama, I don't want togo with you! All of the ladies out there will pinch our cheeks and kiss us and we'll be covered in their smelly old lipstick! We want to go with Papa! Please, Mama! Don't tortue us!" I looked at Erik who was quietly chucking. He looked at me and nodded and I sighed.

"Gustave, Dante, if you want to go with Papa you can. It should not take me too long in here." I started out, but little Dante ran up and grabbed my hand.

"I want to go with you, Mama. Can I? Please?" I nodded and picked the little man up.

"Oh, you are getting too heavy for Mama. If you get any bigger, I'm not going to be able to carry you." I walked out into my dressing room and Dante and I waved once more to Erik and Gustave, then left the room. I didn't get more than five steps out when Madame Giry grabbed me and pulled me into a corner.

"Where is Meg? She never came home last night."

My heart dropped. "I haven't seen her since last night. She helped me change out of my costume then went to change out of hers."

Madam Giry had a look of panic on her face. "This is so unlike Meg. She went out with a few of the girls after the show last night, but she left hours before they did. Oh, Meg, where could you be?"

Then, much to my suprise, I heard a small voice behind me. "I'm right here, Mama." I turned and looked to see Meg standing there. At least, it looked like Meg. She looked worn out. Her make-up was smudged and her hair was a mess. "Um, Mama...could we talk...in private?" Madame Giry sighed and took Meg by the shoulder. I followed until they entered a vacant room, then I sat outside of the room playing little games with Dante. At first, I could hear Madame Giry scolding Meg, but then I heard sobbing, then silence.

When I finally heard the door open, I quickly stook up, taking Dante in my arms. "Can I see her?"

Madame Giry shook her head. "No, Christine, she will see no one."

"What...what happened to her? Is she okay?"

Madame Giry sighed. "She didn't tell me everything, but what she did tell me is too horrible to repeat, and I promised her that I would remain silent and let her explain everything in due time." Horrible things ran through my mind. What had happened to her? I wanted to know terribly, but at the same time, I didn't. All I could do was nod.

"Well...please tell her that I was here. And make sure she knows that ANY time she wants or needs to talk, my doors are always open to her, and you as well." Madame Giry nodded and patted Dante on the head.

"You are a good friend to her, Christine. She is lucky to have you." Upon hearing this, I swallowed hard, trying not to cry. I nodded once more, then turned and walked out.

"Mama, what's wrong. You look sad. And what's wrong with Aunty Meg? I didn't get to see her!"

I inhaled deeply. "Aunty Meg isn't feeling well, darling. And I'm sad because I didn't get to see her, as well. Hopefully she will be well enough to come visit us soon." Dante nodded intently, then wrapped his little arms around my neck.

"Don't be sad, Mama. If she's sick, then you don't want to be around her because then you will get sick, then I'll get sick and Gustave will get sick and Papa will get sick." I laughed at his reasoning and I tousled his hair.

When we walked outside, Erik was sitting inside the carriage looking at his pocket watch. Gustave was slumped next to him, sleeping. "Christine, what took so long? Is everything okay?" I handed Dante to him, and he settled him in. I shook my head and quietly whispered, "No, Erik. Everything is not okay. I'll explain what I know later."

* * *

_gasp What happened to Meg? And when will I update next? I think in a few minutes! I can't leave you hanging here! I can't leave myself hanging here! R&R this chapter, please!_


	26. The Final Threshold

_Yay, another update! All previous disclaimers apply. And no, we're not sure if we're crazy yet._

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly, but with no word from Meg or Madame Giry. I wrote constantly, but my letters always went un-replied. But in these few weeks, Erik and I had recieved several pieces of good news. Nadir had informed us that Andre and Firmin were retiring, so Erik had convinced me to allow him to _BUY_ the Opera House. We were still discussing all of the legal matters, but it seemed that within the next month or so, we would be the new owners of the Opera House. We had also recieved the thrilling news that we were, once again, going to be parents. Erik and I were ecstatic, but I was worried about how Dante and Gustave would take it. Much to my suprise, they were just as thrilled. They were constantly talking about the things they would be doing with their new little brother, and I was constantly reminding them that it could be their new little sister, and they were constantly disregarding this fact. Erik and I were both desperatelyhoping that we would have a little girl, but the most important thing was a healthy baby.

Early one morning, and I mean early, probably about three-thirty, four o'clock, I was awakened by pounding on the door. I groaned as I rolled out of bed to see who it was. I was quite angry, actually. I hadn't been sleeping well lately and I'd been waking up early with morning sickness. Erik, on the other hand, didn't budge. I grabbed his robe and put it on, and headed downstairs. On my way down the stairs, I peeked into the boy's room to make sure that they hadn't been waken up, which, thankfully, they weren't. Erik and I had decided that when they turned six, we would put them in individual rooms, but while they were this young, it was easier to have them share.

As I plodded down the steps with my hand on my little pregnant belly, the knocking got louder. I mumbled something incoherently about how rude this was. When I finally reached the door, I peeked out to see who was there. VERY much to my surpise, it was Meg. I quickly openedthe door and Meg rushed inside.

"Meg, mon dieu, what is wrong? It's almost four in the morning! Is it your mother? Is she okay?"

Meg nodded and rubbed her forehead. "My mother is fine. It's just...you always told me that if I needed to talk, your doors were open any time. And Christine, I need to talk. I need to talk badly." I went up to her and hugged her and she started to sob.

"Shh...Meg...settle yourself down. Let's go in Erik's study and talk." I took her hand and started leading her, but she didn't move.

"Christine...how did you realize you were pregnant?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Meg...are you saying..."

She looked at me with the saddest eyes that I had ever seen. "I don't know Christine...I'm pretty sure, though..." She started to sob harder now, and I, once again, embraced her tightly. "Christine, I didn't even want this to happen. But...I had no say in the situation...I can't even remember it. I was walking back to the Opera House and some man grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. I can't remember anything after that, just waking up hours later not knowing where I was. I wandered for hours until I found the Opera House. I...I can only assume that he had his way with me...especially now because of this!" She started to sob harder.

"Shh...Meg, it's going to be okay. Do you know who the man is?"

She looked at me and nodded, and I could tell exactly who it was by the look in her eyes.

"Oh god, Meg...are you sure? Are you sure it was him"

She nodded again. "Christine, I'm positive. Especially because he...he told me that if I told anyone, he would kill you and Dante and Gustave and my mother. I want to KILL that bastard for doing this to me, Christine! I want to kill him!" I stroked her hair as she cried. My mind was racing. I couldn't believe that he would do a think like this. I knew he was low, I mean, he kidnapped me from my own home a day after my wedding, but to do this to poor, innocent Meg? He was trash and I was determined to seek vengence.

* * *

_And now, I go to bed. Hehe, did you figure out who the bastard is? Mwhahaha. But I feel bad about being a vindictive bitch to Meg. But still, at least, the fic is read. Anyway...R&R please! Honest input is the best, and I really, really appreciate ideas!_


	27. Let Her Mind Wander

_Yeah, hi. I'm kind of in a pissy mood right now because I got in a fight with the mother. She got pissed at me for saying "Honest to Christ" and "Holy Hell." I don't particularly care for that woman...but that's beyond the point. **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **I have a few ideas that I'm juggling around in my mind, but I'll just let my fingers do the work, not my brain. Anyway...I do not own POTO, and you know what? NEITHER DO YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

Meg fell asleep in Erik's study, so I left her in there to sleep. The sun was rising now, so Dante and Gustave would be up soon. I quietly went upstairs and back into my room and curled up in bed next to Erik. Just as I started to fall asleep, I heard little feet scampering down the hall and my door slam open. "GOOD MORNING!" Of course, it was Gustave. Dante followed, as usual, but he was the first to jump into bed with me and Erik. Erik groaned and rolled over.

"Aren't you still tired? The sun is barely up!" He grabbed Dante and started tickling him, and I did the same with Gustave. The boys were laughing hysterically, and then they both started attacking Erik. I watched intently, but then I started to think. Meg's child will never have this. Even if that ignorant fop takes responsibility for what he did, he would never havea relationship with the child like Erik had with Dante and Gustave. I rested my hand on my barely-swollen belly and smiled thinking of how lucky this little baby would be. It will be born to a family: a Mama anda Papa who are very much in love and two older brothers who will worship and adore it. Meg's child would be born to a young, single mother, a loving grandmother, and _maybe_, just maybe a father who used Meg as a revenge mechanism, which resulted in the baby's birth.

I must've been unfocused for a few minutes, because all of a sudden I heard Erik calling my name. "Christine...Christine...are you with me?" I laughed quietly at myself and nodded. I noticed that the boys were already gone, probably getting ready for breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Erik...it's just, I have a lot on my mind." He took my hand and nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I looked him in the eyes. "A few hours ago Meg came pounding on the door. You probably heard her. She was hysterical. She's...she's pregnant..."

Erik had the most suprised look on his face. "Wha-hold on now...I'm confused."

I nodded in agreement. "That was my inital reaction. She finally explained what happened that night we were in Paris. Apparently, some miserable fop took advantage of her, which is why she's in the condition she's in right now." Erik's face turned from utter shock to fury.

"That bastard...I swear if I EVER see him, he will have hell to pay. Who does he think he is?" Erik stood up and started pacing and muttering obscenties.

"I know how you feel, Erik. But think of Meg. I mean, besides her mother, she has nobody. Nobody to help her. So I was thinking...maybe she could stay with us until she gets back on her feet? I know that it will be stressful because we'll have our new baby and she'll have hers, but the poor girl is all alone. Please, Erik? The Opera House isn't the proper place to have a child." Erik sighed.

"Christine, do we have a choice? I'm not going to turn her out. Where is she now?"

"In your study, sleeping. She's a mess, Erik. A complete mess."

Erik started changing out of his nightclothes _(Author's Note: NAKED ERIK! drool)_ "We'll contact Madame Giry as soon as possible and inform her that Meg is safe here. I'm only going to assume that Meg hasn't told her yet, so she can come whenever she has time. She and Meg have a lot to discuss." I nodded. I loved it when Erik took charge. "But right now, I think that you should go back to sleep for a few more hours. It isn't healthy for the baby for you to be sleep deprieved." I nodded, once again, and Erik came and kissed the top of my head and rested his hand on my belly. "Go to sleep, mon ange." I laid down and shut my eyes, and sleep came to me quickly. Needless to say, I had very strange dreams, dreams of murder and deceit.

* * *

_Hmmm...perhaps another update tonight. I think so. R&R!_


	28. Child of the Wilderness

_I'm baaaaaaaaack! Aren't you happy? _

* * *

The next few months passed quickly. Meg had moved in with Erik and I, and both of us were busy preparing nurseries. Madame Giry visited frequently. At first, she was very angry about the baby because of the circumstances, but eventually because thrilled at the prospect of becoming a Grandmother. Meg was still a wee bit upset about the circumstances, naturally, but she was determined not to hold it against the baby.

Meg was having a difficult time with pregnancy, and Madame Giry recommeded that she stay confined to bed for the last few months of her pregnancy. Of course, Meg was irate about this but she didn't want to endanger the life of the baby, so she followed her mother's orders. I, on the other hand, was having a simple pregnancy. I hadn't been bothered by morning sickness very much and I was told that everything was going along as planned.

One night, early in my ninth month of pregnancy and late in Meg's seventh month, I was waken up by Meg shrieking. I sat straight up in bed and went to wake Erik up, but, to my suprise, he was already up. I leaped out of bed and ran as fast as I could (which wasn't that fast since I was carrying an extra person inside of me). Erik followed behind me, but stopped in to check on Dante and Gustave, who were probably terrified at the shrieks.

When I got to Meg's room, I had stop and catch my breath. Madame Giry was already at Meg's side taking charge. "Christine, once you catch your breath, get some towels, blankets, and water. It's going to be a long night, I fear."

I looked at Meg, who had the most innocent, yet terrified look on her face. "It's too early, Christine. I'm so scared. What if...what if the baby dies? What would I do?"

I went over and held her hand reassuringly. "Meg, if this baby is anything like you, it will come out strong and fighting. It's going to be a lucky baby." Then I quickly left to fetch some towels, but first checked in with Erik and boys. He had taken them into our room and was reading them stories. Dante and Gustave were half asleep already. I bit my lower lip and quietly whispered to him, "Erik...it's time for Meg to have the baby. It's too soon."

He nodded in agreement. "It'll be okay, though. If the baby is anything like Meg-" He was cut off by another shriek. "Um, Christine, I think that you should be going..." I nodded and left to fetch the neccessary supplies, then went to assist Meg.

After hours and hours of labor, Meg finally gave birth a very little, but very vocal little boy. She fell asleep before she even named him. I stood watching with my hand resting on my big belly and Madame Giry came behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "He's quite beatiful isn't he?"

I nodded in agreement. He was a beautiful child (of course, not as beautiful as mine...) with light blonde hair and blue eyes. "I wonder what she'll name him. She would never tell me what names she was considering."

Madame Giry chuckled. "Yes, that's Meg. She wouldn't tell me, either. She's probably not decided yet. But you, child, should go back to bed. You're due to give birth any time now, as well." I nodded and turned to leave the room, taking one more look at Meg sleeping with her baby in her arms. I started down the hall to go to bed when I heard knocking on the door, so I took a slight detour to answer. I figured it was Nadir, who checked in on us occasionally. I opened the door, expecting to see the dark skinned man with jades eyes and his goofy astrakhan cap, but who I saw standing there was the complete opposite. My blood began to boil. Yes, it was him. The Vicomte de Chagny.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! And guess what! I'm done for tonight...I think! MWHAHAHA! Please R&R or else I won't update...well, I probably will anyway, but I'll just wait a really, really long time!_


	29. Pity Comes Too Late

_I'm back again! I was going to leave you hanging there, but that was too mean. And when I was taking a shower, ideas were coming to me. _

_

* * *

_When I saw Raoul standing at the door, my immediate reaction was slamming the door in his face. I couldn't believe his nerve, showing up at my door! He caught the door and managed to hold it open. Finally, I exploded. "You have a hell of a lot of nerve showing up here! Get your foppish ass off of my doorstep THIS INSTANT! What is your purpose here anyway? Are you here to kidnap me or are you here to rape my friend? Or, better yet, why don't you just take my children? That would be better, I suppose. At least they are too little to fight back." I used every ounce of restraint in my body to keep me from punching him in the face.

"I-um, only came to see if the rumors around Paris were true..."

I was ready to scream. "What rumors are you talking about? About Meg being pregnant. Yes, in fact, they are true. About twenty minutes ago, not even, she gave birth to a very premature baby boy. She only spent the past twenty hours or so in labor."

Raoul looked flustered. "Um...I'm going to assume that...it's...mine..."

"It is MEG we are talking about here. MEG! Innocent little Meg. What the fuck do you think?" I was screaming at this point. I was silently praying that the boys didn't hear me talking like this.

"Yeah...umm...about that...I was kind of...drunk...and later that night, I was mugged..."

I started laughing out of rage. "Mugged. Oh you poor little baby. What, did you break a nail. It would've been better if you were KILLED!"

"I had that coming I suppose. Look, I don't want to fight. I just...I want to see my child."

I started rubbing my face. "YOUR CHILD? YOUR CHILD? Whoa...slow down. First of all, I highly doubt that Meg wants to see you, and second of all, this child is not yours. You weren't there for her while she was going through a grueling labor or holding her hair back while she dealt with morning sickness. So you march your ass back to Paris and NEVER, I repeat, NEVER bother us again."

Raoul looked shocked. "Well, could you at least give this to her? Thank you." He thrust a note in my hands and turned to return to his carriage. I was half tempted to burn the note, but it wasn't my place. I slammed the door and turned to head up the stairs, only to see Madame Giry standing at the top of the stops.

"You...heard me, I suppose." I put my head down in shame. I realized that I was very harsh and used some rather extreme language. Madame Giry nodded.

"I heard it, yes. Christine, I've never heard you speak like that with anyone. And I'm proud of you for defending Meg like that." I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"It's my job as her friend, I guess. Did I wake anyone up?" Madame Giry shook her head. I sighed with relief and started up the stairs. "I wouldn't want the boys to hear me talking like that. That would be atrocious! But anyway, I suppose that I should be getting to bed. Could you please give this to Meg. I wanted to burn it, but it's not my place." I handed her the note and she took it.

"I think that she will be waking up soon. I'm going to wait a day or so to give this to her, though. She had a hard day today. She doesn't need anymore stress." I nodded and headed down the hall to my room. I waved to Madame Giry and went into my room and flopped into bed next to Erik and the boys. In a half-awake-half-asleep state, Erik put his hand on my belly and I put mine on top of his and fell asleep.

No more than an hour later, I woke up to Erik jumping up and screaming like a girl. I sat up tiredly and groaned. "What's wrong, Erik."

He looked at my belly, then at me. "It...it moved!"

I laughed loudly. "That's because there is a BABY in there. It moves all the time."

He shuttered. "That was the weirdest thing ever! How can you stand that? I'd go insane!"

"I guess I've gotten used to it. This is nothing compared to when I was pregnant with the boys." Erik shuttered again.

"Creepy..." He was smiling and chuckling, and I pulled him back into bed.

"Keep my warm...it's cold in here." He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him. Dante woke up a few minutes later and climbed up closer to me, and a few minutes later, Gustave followed. We were together asone big family...cramped in a bed...

* * *

_I kind of like how this ends. But now, I'm seriously gone for the night. I need my sleep! R&R, honest input!_


	30. Tremulous and Tender

Hey, hey, hey! Sorry...I meant no reference to the movie "Fat Albert." Anyway, I intended on updating yesterday, but my shitty internet stopped working. I was pissed. Oh, yeah, **THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU** for the reviews! I seriously appreciate it. It makes my day better. I've been having guy problems lately...well, not guy problems per-se, but just issues over things with guys. It's a long story. But I'll stop ranting and get on with the story. I don't own Phantom of the Opera, in case you didn't know that.

* * *

Themonth or so flew by. Madame Giry had yet to give Meg the note that Raoul had instructed be given to her. Meg had barely left her bed sinceElijahJules was born, and she had Oliver's crib moved into her room. _(Author's Note:I used the nameElijah because I saw this ADORABLE baby tonight named Elijah. He was SO cute.) _Erik and I had signed the final papers for the Opera House, so we now officially owned it. But, most importantly, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl, Madeline Nichole two weeks ago(_Author's Note: Madeline is quite a common name around here, but Madeline Nichole is the name of my cousin's baby.)_ She wasa somewhat easy birth, and Erik instantly fell in love with her. Dante and Gustave were a little upset that she was a girl, but within an hour, they adored her as well. So needless to say, our house was filled with crying babies. 

I was determined not to be as controlling with Madeline like I was with Dante and Gustave. I did insist that she slept in our room for the first few nights because of the fact that I was too tired to get out of bed for night-time feedings.

The first night we had Madeline sleep in her nursery, she was about two weeks old. Erik and I both put her to bed and kissed her good-night, and Erik had to practically drag me out of the room. From there, we proceeded with our usual bedtime routine with Dante and Gustave and went to bed. I was terrified that Madeline would start to cry and I wouldn't hear her, but Erik assured me that she had a set of lungs that could challenge Carlotta's. After several hours, I finally started to fall asleep, when I heard Erik leaving the room. I decided to wait a few seconds, then I followed him down the hall. He quietly entered Madeline's room while I stood quietly by the door so he wouldn't know that I was following him. I listened to him chatter to her in baby talk, then he picked her up and sat down with her and continued chattering. I was trying hard not to laugh, but it was such and adorable sight. After a few moments, I heard Madeline start to fuss. I immediatly shifted into Mama mode and almost went in her room and took over, but then I heard Erik singing to her softly:

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour.  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the lifeyou knew before!  
Close your eyes,let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it,feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind,let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness thatyou know you can not fight  
the darkness ofthe music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling,sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me,savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

I started thinking about when he first sang that song to me a few years ago. He was so...passionate when he sang it to me. But now, his voice had a completely different tone to it. It was more nurturing and less passionate, but it was still beautiful. By the time he ended the song, I was standing in the doorway watching him soothe the now sleeping baby. I expected him to see me right away, but instead, he stood up and kissed Madeline's little head and put her in her crib and stood there watching her sleep. I went up behind him and put my arms around his waist. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

He seemed a little suprised to see me, but he pulled me closer and put his arm around me. "She's perfect. A little angel."

I leaned my head against him and shut my eyes. "She's so peaceful."

Erik started to laugh. "Except when she's crying! She doesn't even cry, she shrieks!"

This made me start laughing. "She sounds like Carlotta! Oh, that's awful for me to say."

"But it's true, mon ange!"

I started to laugh harder. "No, Erik, it's awful for me to compare her to Carlotta!"

Erik was hysterically laughing now. I had never seen him laughing so hard. He stumbed out into the hallway and sat on the floor laughing. I followed him, trying to figure out what he found so funny. Finally, after about ten minutes, he caught his breath and started talking. "I started imagining little Maddy...in Carlotta's costume for Il Mutto, and the mental image was hilarious."

I jokingly punched his arm. "Hey, I had to wear that costume...and I felt like a clown...God, Erik, why'd you have to say that? Now I have that mental image in my head." Now I started laughing. I flopped down next to Erik and gave him a very passonate kiss on the lips, then rested my head in his lap. He started to run his hands through my messy I shut my eyes. I could hear Meg up with Elijah, who was unusually fussy. "Elijah is a really fussy baby, Erik. I feel bad for Meg, but I'm so glad that our children weren't like that."

Erik scoffed. "He probably got that from his father." I nodded, knowing this was true from experience. Raoul was a whiny man. Erik kept playing with my hair, and I started to fall asleep. After a few minutes, I felt Erik lifting me up and carry me into our room. I rested my head against his chest and inhaled deeply. I tried to say something, but it came out as a series of incoherent mumbles. Erik set me down on the bed and kiss me gently (a favor with I tiredly tried to return), and I within seconds, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Haha, sorry if it's a little fast paced. I honestly started falling asleep while writing this. Either I'm really tired (it is 4:30 AM) or it's really boring. Don't y'all love how I've transformed Erik into this father-y guy? I do. I think it's hot. Seriously. I'm weird, I know. Oh, yeah lol, I was on a desperate to use "Music of the Night" in this story, and that kind of seemed like an appropriate place...I couldn't find anything nice to put there. Anyway, R&R and now...I NEED IDEAS! The brain is tired and out of ideas. 


	31. I Can't Escape From Him

_Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. School is stressful. I am also developing a Diet Coke/Advil dependency, according to some people. Wow, I'm addicted to Diet Coke, Advil, and Doritos. Heathy.Erm, I kind of forgot about the servant people lol. Let's just pretend that they never existed. Okay? Got it? Good. Well...not all of the servant people. They have carriage drivers. It's all good._

* * *

I woke up early in the morning to Madeline's cries. I groaned at the thought of having to get out of my warm bed, but I figured she was pretty hungry. I looked over, expecting to see Erik still sleeping, but instead I found his signature red rose with a note underneath it. I smiled and picked up the note and read it as I walked down the hall to Madeline's room. It simply said that he had some matters to tend to at the Opera House and that he took Dante and Gustave with him and that he'd be back by dinner time.

Just as I finished feeding Madeline, Meg came in the room looking tired. She sat on the floor next to me and exhaled deeply. "Christine, how come Madeline doesn't cry like Elijah? He never stops!"

"Don't worry, Meg. It gets easier. Think of me! I had two babies at one time!"

"I couldn't imagine that. Ugh...I'm so bored of sitting in the house all time. Let's go into Paris today! I'm sure that Maman misses Elijah since she hasn't seen him in two days." I laughed and looked down at my sleeping baby.

"Well, I suppose we could go into Paris for a while. Erik's probably missing Madeline already, and I could stand to do a little shopping. I just need to get ready and get Madeline ready."

"I know. I have to get Elijah ready, as well. It should only take me an hour or so to get both of us ready. Is that okay?"

I nodded and put Madeline in her crib. "One hour is perfect." I walked back into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked healthy, except slightly tired. Nothing a little make-up couldn't fix. But first, I had to get dressed. This would be the first time in months that I would actually be getting dressed dressed. Up until now, I had been wearing lounging clothes, basically. I didn't even know if my clothes would fit me. But, as luck happens, they did. I put on a beautiful light green spring dress and a little bit of make-up to take away the tired look. I tried to figure out what to do with my uncontrollable mess of hair, but I decided to just wear it down. Then, I had to go through the gruelling task of getting Madeline ready. First, I had to pack extra diapers and what not, then I had to find something for her to wear. I wanted her to look perfect, so it took me forever to find her a suitable dress. Finally, I found an adorable light yellow dress. I tied a little bow in her thick black hair. I could tell already that she would be cursed with the same hair as I was cursed with. By the time I finished, Meg was waiting for me. She had Elijah dressed in an adorable blue outfit, and she was wearing a dress of nearly the same color. We both headed downstairs with our sleeping babies and headed outside. I went to tell the driver to bring the carriage around and to pack the baby carriages. Finally, we piled into the carriage and headed into the city.

The ride seemed short and was generally silent, since neither Meg nor I wanted to wake the babies. I could tell that Meg had something on her mind, but I didn't want to pry. I figured if she wanted to tell me, she would.

Right before we reached Paris, Meg suddenly said, "So...I heard about your encounter with..." I nodded.

"Your mother felt that I shouldn't tell you for fear of upsetting you. It was minutes after Elijah was born." Meg nodded.

"Maman just gave the note he wrote me. I wanted to burn it, but she wouldn't let me. He...he wants to see Elijah. That's...that's why I had to come into Paris today."

I bit my lower lip. "Meg are you sure it's the right thing? Not only for Elijah, but for you. I mean, all those bad memories..."

She nodded. "I know, Christine, but he's Elijah's father, I guess. Not by my choice, but it's how fate happened. I'm absolutely terrified. That's why I wanted you to come with me."

I swallowed hard. "Where are you meeting him?"

"In front of some restaurant..." I nodded and she looked down at Elijah, who was starting to wake up. "Mon dieu, Christine, I don't know what I'm going to do to him when I see him. I want to kill him, but at the same time...I don't know. I mean, I hate him for what he did, but because of it I have Elijah. I mean, yes he cries non-stop, and when he's not crying, he's making messes, but he's just so...perfect. I honestly can not imagine my life without the little bugger." I didn't know what to say. I did have toagree with her and could understand her mixed feelings, but couldn't relate to them. Finally, after a somewhat awkward silence, the carriage stopped. We were in Paris.

After getting the babies situatated, Meg looked at me. "I'm supposed to meet him in about ten minutes...I suppose that we should find this place." I nodded followed Meg. It only took a few minutes to find the small restaurant, then we stood there and waited. After a few more minutes, a carraige pulled up with the de Chagny family crest on it. I looked at Meg, who was holding Elijah for dear life. I felt my heart start to race. I was terrified for Meg and Elijah.

* * *

_Meh...kind of an okay chapter. R&R, GOT IT? lol_


	32. Perhaps It Is You Who Are The Toad

_Hey! I feel so loved! Anyway, I'm really sorry if my chapters lately have been kind of stupid or boring or cheesy. I've been having a few problems that I need to deal with so I've been pretty stressed out, so that's also why updates might be coming slower. But otherwise...here's another update. I hope it's okay. I don't own POTO, but I'm saving._

* * *

I whispered silently, "Breathe, Meg...just remember to breathe." She nodded and took a deep breathe in. I picked up Madeline and played with her hair, but watched the carriage out of the corner of my eye. I saw Raoul get out followed by his brother, Phillipe, who was even more pompus than Raoul. For a few moments, everyone stood in awkward silence, until good old Phillipe broke the silence. 

"Well...are we going to stand out here all day? I have reserved a private area for...matters...to be discussed. Come now." He started to usher us in, but I hesitated.

"Meg, I don't think I should." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Christine, you **are** coming in with me. Please." I sighed and reluctantly followed her. When we entered the restaurant, Phillipe obviously slipped the maitre d' a few francs because he smiled pleasantly and gladly led us to our seats.

Phillipe had reserved a private room which was obviously used for meetings or parties. I sat down with Madeline, who was starting to wake up, and Meg did the same with Elijah, who was suprisingly quiet. There was, once again, an awkward silence. This time, it was Raoul who broke it. "Um...can I see him?" Meg looked at me, then at Elijah, then at Raoul and reluctantly handed him over.

"Please be careful with him. He's not used to strangers, so he might start to cry." Raoul took Elijah and held him in an awkard position. Anyone could tell that he didn't have much experience with infants.

Raoul studied Elijah for a few nerve-racking minutes, until Elijah decided to show his lung power. He let out a scream louder than any he ever had released. Raoul gota scared look on his face and quickly handed him back to Meg. I stifled a giggle at Raoul's reaction until Madeline decided to compete with Elijah. Even after Elijah was finished, she was still hysterical. Finally, I couldn't take it. "Meg, I'm going to go and take her for a walk before she drives everyone to insanity." Meg nodded, and I quickly left the room. I felt bad for leaving Meg, but I was thankful at the same time because I felt very awkward in there. Once I got outside, I put Madeline in her carriage and headed for the Opera House. I figured that Erik was probably missing her by now.

By the time we reached the opera house, Madeline was almost silent. When we reached Erik's office, she had completely finished crying and started giggling. I knocked on the door to Erik's office lightly, then opened it up. He was sitting at a desk writing something, while Dante and Gustave were sitting on the floor drawing. "My men are hard at work, aren't they?" Erik looked up and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" He got up and kissed Madeline on the head and tickled her belly, then put his arms around my waist and kissed me. "What brings you here?"

"Ugh...Meg had to meet with Raoul, so I came with her. I was there for a few minutes, but then Madeline decided to show off her Carlotta impression, so we left."

Erik took Madeline from my arms. "What were they speaking about, I wonder?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He's such a...a...fop. I mean, his perfect hair and perfect clothes and perfect nails. He's worse than a woman." Erik nodded and smiled.

"You know...I still have my Punjab if she'd like me to take care of him. Then he'd never bother her again." I started laughing.

"ERIK! Not in front of the children! That's all we'd need was them to start talking about taking care of people with Punjabs. They repeat everything, you know." Erik started laughing.

"Yes, you are right. I do hear little Madeline repeating everything we say." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what I mean. Those little devils there." Just then, the looked up.

Dante jumped up and ran over and jumped in my arms. He was such a Mama's boy. "Mama, I didn't know you were here! Me and Gustave were drawing pictures! We drew a picture of that icky lady, Carlotta. Papa said that she sounds like toad, so we drew her with a toad face! Gustave show Mama the picture of Toad-Lady." Gustave dug through the pile of pictures until he found the one he wanted. He picked it up and ran up to me. I put down Dante and picked him up and both he and Dante started to explain the picture to me.

"Whoa, slow down! Come over here, let's sit down. Then you can explain the picture to all of us." Erik laughed.

"Oh, I already heard about it. But I think in the mean time, I'll go change Madeline. She's getting kind of smelly..."

I laughed, then Gustave and Dante each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me over to the couch. I sat down, and Dante sat to my right, Gustave to my left and started explaining the strange picture to me. Apparently, Carlotta was a toad with a magic spell on her to make her a human but she was stuck with the toad face and voice. But at her old pond, she was the best croaker, so she thought she's be a good opera singer, which is why she came here. The opera managers felt bad for her because she was so ugly so they hired her, and she threatened to bring her toad family here if they didn't cast her as the lead. But their Papa wasn't afraid of toads, so he made sure she wasn't cast as the lead. I had to laugh at their creativity. For only four years old, they both had wild imaginations. Even Erik, was was now sitting behind his desk, still holding Madeline, was laughing. They told their stories with such enthusiasm that it wasdifficult not to laugh.

After the laughter had subsided,Dante and Gustave went back to theirdrawings.Erik and I weresitting on the couch, quietly singing a lullaby to Madeline, but in the process, I was falling asleep. The serenity was interrupted when there wasknocking on the door. I sat up just as the door opened. Meg was standing there holding Elijah. "Um, Christine, can we talk for a moment. I promise it won't take long. I just...I need to ask you something." Inodded and stood up.

"Erik, do you mind...just for afew minutes." Erik shook hishead.

"Not at all, darling. Take as long as you have to." I kissed himquicklythen headed out of the room.

* * *

_Okay, I almost fell asleep at my computer while I was writing this. Either it's REALLY boring or I'm tired. Anyway, R&R, please.Ithink I'mgoing tobed. Night._


	33. Wandering Child

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and had a lot on my mind. I just realized that after I save my chapters, the spacing goes to hell. So I'm sorry if the spacing is weird. Also, if this chapter is kind of bad, I'm sorry. I have writers block and I'm sick-ish. And my room smells like burning hair because I was blowing out my candles and my long hair kind of singed...not badly, thankfully. But on a happier note, I'm just reminding y'all, in case you forgot, that Idon't own POTO..._

_

* * *

_

Meg and I wandered the halls silently for a few minutes. I was brought back to memories of my childhood. Meg and I used roam these very halls when we were younger telling each other tales of the Opera Ghost that we heard from Joesph Buquet. Eventually, as we became older, we wouldstill roam the halls, but we'd spend our time giggling about girlish things.

Finally, Meg broke the silence. "So Madeline stopped crying?" I nodded and she sighed. "I wish this little man would learn how to do that sometimes. But...I suppose that you want to know what happened." I shrugged.

"If you don't feel like talking about it, I'm not going to force you to tell me." Meg nodded.

"It's complicated. I really don't know what's going on. After you left, Raoul sat in a corner like a timid church mouse. I suppose it was an awkward position for him to be in, but still. His brother did most of the talking, but Elijah started crying again when you left, so I spent most of the time trying to calm him. All that was said, basically, was that Elijah and I will be supported financially, but there is more to be discussed. They want to meet again, only this time without Eli." I nodded.

"Leave it to Raoul to have his brother clean up his messes." Meg nodded.

"If the only thing Raoul is in Eli's life, I would rather him not be in it at all. I mean, I intended to tell Eli when he was older that his father died before he was born or something. I would rather him think that he doesn't have a father than know that he has a father that doesn't want anything to do with him except send him money." I had to agree with her. It wouldn't be fair to Elijah to know that his father was an ignorant fop that didn't want to be part of his life.

"Well, I suppose that I should go talk to Maman. She should be out of practice by now, and she probably misses Eli. And I'm sure that Erik misses you, even though you've been gone for ten mintues." I nodded.

"I'm sure that he has a lot work to do and he can't get anything done with Madeline there, so I should go gather her. I have to do some shopping, anyway. Madeline needs some new things, as do Gustave and Dante." I started back for Erik's office but stopped to look back at Meg and Elijah, who were heading toward Madame Giry's dressing room. Those two were certainly survivors.

As I suspected, when I arrived in at Erik's office, he was still sitting on the couch. I was suprised, because he wasn't holding Madeline. Instead, he was reading to a half-asleep Gustave, who was sitting in his lap, and Dante was sitting next to him and Erik has allowed him to hold her. Dante always wanted to hold Madeline, whereas Gustave liked to, but would rather be off drawing or reading or playing.

"Mama, Papa let me hold Maddie, but I had to promise that I wouldn't drop her. But I won't drop her because she's littler than me and that would be mean of me because she's cry and then I'd feel really bad and I'd cry." I couldn't help laughing. Dante was so proud of his baby sister and was always so gentle with her.

Erik slid Gustave, who was nowsleeping,out of his lap and laid him on the couch and stood up. "Dante, I'm going to take Maddie for a little while. I have to speak to Mama in private." Dante whined for a moment, but handed her over to Erik, then crawled down on the floor to continue his drawings. Erik put Madeline in her carriage. "If she starts to cry, come get me or Mama, okay. Do not try to take care of her yourself." Dante looked at us with big eyes and nodded.

"I promise I won't try to take care of her. But don't go to far in case she does start crying! I don't know my way around here and I can't yell very loud. Anyway, it's rude to yell because there are people practicing and it would bother them or scare them and they'd fall down and get hurt and then I'd get in BIG trouble."

I choked back a laugh. Dante was so funny when he was trying to be serious. Erik nodded witha serious look on his face, but I could tell that he was holding back his laughter. The moment he shut the door and we were out in the hall, we both started laughing.

"Erik, he's so adorable! Oh, he's so serious, but he's so funny. I feel horrible laughing about it, but I can't help it." Erik nodded in agreement.

"He is quite the character, I must admit. He's a little comedian, although he doesn't try to be."

After a few minutes, our laughter subsided and we were walking the halls. Erik wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. He asked how Meg's meeting with the de Chagny's went, and I told him what I knew. He voiced his opinions on Raoul, which I laughed at, but agreed with. After that, we continued to wander, only in silence.

Finally, right before we were back at Erik's office, he started to speak. "In the new production, the leading role is for a soprano. Well, the only soprano that we have here is...Carlotta...the toad-lady. So I was wondering..." I looked at Erik and sighed. He was looking at me with big, pleading eyes that I couldn't say no to.

"I guess if you are **THAT** desperate for someone..." He smiled and laughed.

"Yes, we are **THAT** desperate for someone. I mean, personally, I'd prefer an angel to play the lead than a toad." I could feel myself blushing, so I put my head down slightly.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Erik put his hand under my chin and lifted my head.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you. You are going to have to admit that you have the voice of an angel. You are the best singer that I've ever heard. And you know why?" I shook my head. "Because you were trained by the best!" I laughed loudly.

"My, my, aren't we a little arrogant today?"

"Well, Christine, there comes a point in every man's life where they can't deny the truth." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you insulting me? I will not be treated that way by a lowly student of mine."

I put on a serious face. "Well then...I suppose that since I'm a lowly student, I won't be able to do this..." I took a few steps toward him and kissed him very passionately, but only for a moment. When we parted, I kept my hands on his neck and smiled.

Erik cleared his throat. "Um...class dismissed...?" I laughed and kissed him again, only to hear Dante's laughter behind us.

"Mama, Papa, that's gross! You shouldn't be doing that in PUBLIC, especially when there are CHILDREN present! It's gross! Especially because you are OLD!" I turned to face him, and Erik put his arms around my waist and I put my hands over his.

"Anyway, Madeline's not crying, but she's starting to smell really, really bad! And you told me not take care of her myself, but I wouldn't that anyway. That's grosser than you and Papa kissing!" I sighed and Dante scurried back to his drawings.

"That certainly ruined the moment, didn't it, Christine?" I turned back around to face him and ran my hands through his hair.

"It comes with being a parent, I suppose. But all I can say is that I'm not changing her!"

_

* * *

_

_Stupid, pointless chapter. And my ass is numb from sitting for so long. Please R&R!_


	34. Promise Me That All You Say Is True

_Hey! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I've been busy and working out a few issues of mine, plus I've been nursing a terrible case of...writer's block...it's truely horrible. But anyway, I don't own POTO until I can convince the bank to give me, a sixteen year old jobless high-school student, a loan to buy it. sigh_

* * *

I woke upa combination ofthe sun shining brightly in my eyes and Madeline crying. A month had gone by since Meg's first meeting with Raoul, and today she had agreed to another. I offered to watch Elijah, but Madame Giry insisted on taking him for the day, telling me that Madeline was plenty to care for, which was partly true. Madeline had started teething and had been crying endlessly. I looked over, hoping that Erik was still here, but he usually left early to bring the boys to school and to work. Just as I figured, he had left already, so I got out bed and grabbed my robe, then went to check on Madeline. 

"Madeline, Madeline, you are so noisy! You should be a good little girl and let Mama get some sleep!" I picked her up and she grabbed my finger and started gnawing on it. "Poor little baby, your teeth hurt. Mama want to make you feel better. I don't want you to cry." I started humming softly to her. This calmed her for a few minutes, then she started crying again. "Okay, Madeline, I didn't want to do this to you, but we're going to have to pull out the brandy." I hated rubbing brandy on her gums. I tried to avoid it at all costs. Brandy was horrible tasting. I couldn't figure out how Erik could drink it.

I brought Madeline down to Erik's study andgrabbed the decanter of brandy. "Madeline, I'm sorry for doing this to you." I dipped my finger in the brandy and rubbed it on her gums. She made a horrible face, but she had stopped crying. I sat down and looked at the decanter and sighed, then grabbed it and took a drink. Big mistake. The taste was horrible and it burned my throat. I started gagging and coughing at the same time. I couldn't believe that I just put that in my innocent child's mouth.

"Christine! It's not even noon yet and you are starting to drink!" I looked in the doorway and saw Meg laughing.

"Meg, it's horrible! I just put it in my child's mouth! I'm a horrible mother!"

"You along with thousands of other women, myself included." She came and sat down next to me and exhaled deeply.

"How did the meeting go?" Meg rolled her eyes.

"He want me and Elijah to move in with him."

"WHAT? Is he insane? Honestly, what is wrong with him?"

"He wants tobe part of Eli's life, and I told him that if he was just going to bemoney in the mail to forget it. I don't know, Christine. I mean, I wouldn't even have to look at him.His house is enormous!AndElijah would have financial stability. I mean, Ican't livewith you for the rest of my life, and I wouldn'tbe able to supporttwo people on a ballet dancer's wages, plusI'm too busy raisinga child to practice.Iwant Eli tohave a normal upbringing, withboth aMama and a Papa, even if it is Raoul." I sighed. I knew where she was coming from-I couldn't imagine raising a child alone.

"So would you have to marry him or what?"

Meg looked at me funny. "Oh, God no! I would have to be crazy to marry him! He's so...I don't know..."

I finished the sentence for her. "Foppish?" She started laughing.

"That was the exact word I was looking for! I swear, it looks like he spends more time on his hair than I do! He always looks so pristine. That's going to change because I'm going to have him chaning diapers in no time!" We were both laughing at the mental image of Raoul changing diapers until Madeline started crying again.

"Well...I suppose that I should go take care of her. I'm going to try giving her a bath; maybe that will help." Meg nodded.

"I have to start packing and making lists of things that we need. Elijah's going to need so much, and Raoul said that he'd buy anything Elijah needed. I think he might need a few new dresses..." Meg winked and laughed, then headed up the stairs behind me.

The bath didn't work, so I did what I promised myself I wouldn't do again: I rubbed more brandy on her gums. This time, it did the trick and she fell asleep. I finally had the chance to change out of my nightclothes, but after I changed, I found myself back in Madeline's room watching her sleep.

I don't know how long I was standing over her crib, but I was distracted when I felt arms sliding around my waist. "She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?" I turned around to see Erik.

"You're home early today, aren't you?" I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against him.

"Dante and Gustave were let out of school early today and they wanted to come home and see you and Madeline, but they ended up falling asleep on the way home. But tell me, how did Meg's meeting go today?" I explained the situation to Erik and expressed my feelings and worries. "I hear your fears, Christine, your torment and your tears."

Just then, I heard Dante and Gustave running up the halls yelling, which woke up Madeline, who started screaming. I sighed and Erik laughed. "This is parenthood." I shook my head, then picked up my screaming baby and sat down. Dante ran into the room and looked around for somewhere to hide, then Gustave ran behind him and tackled him, causing both of the boys to erupt in laughter. I looked at the boys, then at Madeline, then at Erik, was was also laughing. He came over by me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Christine, it's going to be okay."

I looked up at his unmasked face (I wouldn't let him wear his mask when he was at home, but he insisted on wearing it in public) and smiled. "Promise me that all you say is true." He smiled and laughed.

"That's all I ask of you."

* * *

_I know, I know, horrible, stupid ending. But you know what. I think that this phic is done. I am starting on a sequel, but please, please tell me if I should continue with it and post it. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING THIS, AS WELL! I LOVE YOU ALL! I know that my chapters are boring and I just want to thank you for sticking it out. Y'all are the greatest!_


End file.
